Ellos, que son la razón de mi existir
by ItrustIbelieve
Summary: Tercera y última parte de la serie iniciada con el fic "Él, que me hizo comprender el bien y el mal".
1. Eileen

**Disclaimer:**

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling.

**Nota de autora:**

Esta es la tercera y última parte de la serie de novelas que se inició con "Él, que me hizo comprender el bien y el mal". Probablemente no era necesario continuar con la historia, pero quería dar a conocer algo más de Nym y Eileen, y de paso mostrar diferentes momentos de la vida familiar de los Snape.

Pero tranquilos, esta tercera parte es muy corta: sólo consta de cinco capítulos y es el cierre definitivo de esta trilogía.

Espero que os resulte tan interesante como las dos primeras.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Eileen<strong>

_Querido__ (mejor tacho eso y empiezo de nuevo) Odiado e inútil diario…_

_¡Vaya estupidez que se le ha ocurrido a mi hermanito! Escribir una redacción explicando anécdotas sobre nuestros padres para crear un álbum de recuerdos con fotos y textos. Algo así sólo se le podía ocurrir a él, parece que eche de menos los trabajos que nos hacían escribir en la escuela…_

_Se supone que tengo que contar lo mucho que les quiero y explicar recuerdos emotivos y tiernos sobre ellos, ¿no? Ay, Merlín, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso si no soy una persona a quién le resulte fácil ni cómodo hablar sobre mis sentimientos, precisamente?_

_Mira que hay cosas interesantes y __prácticas que podríamos regalarles por su 20 aniversario de bodas, por ejemplo, he visto un traslador en forma de monedero que te lleva a cualquier parte del mundo. ¡A cualquier parte! Eso__ es mucho más práctico y cómodo que ir haciendo paradas cada dos por tres, porque los demás no llegan tan lejos. Estoy segura de que a papá y mamá les encantaría, podrían viajar donde quisieran siempre que quisieran sin cansarse. Pero no, él tiene que enredarnos a todos en esta pérdida de tiempo que más parece un diario de adolescente descerebrado que un regalo de verdad._

_En fin, ya que hay que hacerlo y que a mamá le hizo tantísima ilusión la idea__ (cómo no, todo lo __que haga Nym le parece siempre estupendo…), lo haré tan bien como me sea posible._

_Podría empezar por analizar la expresión que he utilizado dos párrafos más arriba: "adolescente descerebrado". Sí, mamá, ya sé que te habrás reído al leerlo, habrás negado con la cabeza y habrás dicho "igualita a su padre, es igualita a su padre", ¡pero es que es verdad! Papá es muy sabio y sabe bien lo que se dice, por eso utilizo muchas de sus expresiones como si fueran mías. No sé cómo sobreviví todos esos años en Hogwarts rodeada de inútiles e incompetentes… no, no hablo por ti, Nym, hay que ver, qué susceptible eres, hermanito…_

_Como iba diciendo, cuando sea Ministra de Magia… (no te rías, Nym, que sé que te estás aguantando una carcajada, eres más predecible que la rutina diaria del calamar gigante) cuando me convierta en la primera Ministra de Magia del país, repito, propondré un proyecto de ley para llevar a cabo una reforma educativa revolucionaria. Tengo intención de hacer que cualquiera pueda examinarse para comprobar su nivel de conocimientos de magia y que así pueda saltarse un curso o dos si está capacitado para ello o, en todo caso, tener la posibilidad de convalidar algunas asignaturas específicas en las que su nivel sea superior al del exigido para los primeros cursos. _

_Lo que no puede ser es que alguien tan preparado de antemano como yo tuviera que soportar la tortura de asistir a todas las clases de primer curso sin posibilidad de saltar a segundo directamente, obligándome a sufrir un año tan aburrido en Hogwarts como si todas las asignaturas las hubiera impartido el profesor Binns._

_Sin embargo, no estoy escribiendo esto para relatar mis experiencias en la escuela ni mis ambiciones políticas, sino cosas interesantes sobre mis padres como, por ejemplo, lo mucho que aprendí de ellos durante los años que me daban clases particulares en casa, antes de cumplir los once años._

_Mi padre es un profesor excelente, mucho mejor que cualquiera de los que me dio clases en Hogwarts. Nunca entenderé los rumores que dicen que durante su época como profesor de Pociones los alumnos le temían y le odiaban a partes iguales. Seguro que los que lo hacían debían ser unos cabezas huecas incapaces de aprender las reglas más básicas sobre el sutil arte de elaborar pociones mágicas._

_Recuerdo que cuando éramos muy pequeños y aún vivíamos en España, papá y mamá solían llevarnos de excursión al campo muchos fines de semana y nos enseñaban a buscar y seleccionar plantas y hongos que pudieran servirnos como ingredientes para elaborar una poción. "Y si encontráis alguna que nos sirva para la cena, no dudéis en recogerla también" añadía siempre mamá. _

_Aunque la verdad es que a ella no le hacía mucha gracia que nosotros recogiéramos setas, ya que le daba miedo que nos equivocásemos y arrancásemos alguna de las venenosas, pero papá siempre decía: "Julia, nuestros hijos no son tan mentecatos como los compañeros con quien solías relacionarte en la escuela, son perfectamente capaces de diferenciar una Cantharellus Lutescens de una Cortinarius Cinnamomeus."_

_A mí me encantaba que confiara tanto en nosotros, y siempre procuraba no decepcionarle. Sin embargo, una vez recogí una Amanita Rubescens en la que habitaba un gnomo y no me percaté de ello. No me di cuenta hasta que fui a dejarla en la cesta y el gnomo me mordió el dedo__. El muy desgraciado no quería aflojar las mandíbulas y papá tuvo que lanzarle un hechizo para quitármelo de encima._

_Mamá miró a papá con reproche, como repitiéndole sin palabras todos sus reparos a que recogiéramos setas siendo aún tan pequeños; pero entonces él la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó largamente, cosa que me hizo sonreír. No por el beso en sí, claro, sigo considerando que no deberían hacer gala de su amor tan libremente, al contrario de lo que opina Nym, sino porque reconocí al perfecto Slytherin que hay en él: siempre ha sabido cómo aplacar la furia de mamá._

_Lo que más me gustaba de esas excursiones al campo era la vuelta a casa. Nos pasábamos todo el día fuera, de modo que, al caer la tarde, Nym y yo nos encontrábamos exhaustos y cuando papá decía que era hora de regresar, arrastrábamos tanto los pies que íbamos creando un sendero nuevo a nuestro paso._

_Entonces papá se agachaba y me instaba a sentarme sobre sus hombros y mamá le pedía a Nym que saltara sobre su espalda, quedando sujeto a su cintura con las piernas y al cuello con sus brazos; y cuando estábamos bien afianzados los dos, ellos se daban la mano y nos desaparecíamos de inmediato para aparecernos un segundo después en el comedor de casa y, todavía a caballo de nuestros padres, éramos conducidos al aseo para meternos a Nym y a mí en la bañera. En cuanto nos sentábamos dentro del agua, el cansancio se nos pasaba de golpe y nos poníamos a salpicarnos mutuamente con grandes chapoteos y risotadas, inundando todo el suelo del cuarto de baño en cuestión de segundos._

_La pobre m__amá intentaba esforzadamente bañarnos mientras jugábamos y se desesperaba por hacernos parar quietos un momento, pero no lo conseguía y siempre acababa tan empapada como nosotros mismos. __Meternos en el agua era como despertar al monstruo que vivía en nosotros, nos encantaba bañarnos y montar un auténtico desastre a nuestro alrededor, y ella no tenía manera de controlarnos. Pero entonces, cuando ya estaba al borde de la histeria, aparecía papá de nuevo por la puerta y nos sobornaba con contarnos un cuento antes de dormir si nos comportábamos de una vez, cosa que provocaba que nos detuviéramos de inmediato y que mamá diera un profundo suspiro de alivio._

_Y es que adorábamos que nos contasen cuentos. A mamá no hacía falta insistirle mucho; pero cuando se lo pedíamos a papá le gustaba hacerse el remolón: hacía una mueca, como si le fastidiara enormemente la idea, refunfuñaba un poco y finalmente se sentaba en una silla entre la cama de Nym y la mía para contarnos fantásticas historias protagonizadas por niños que se llamaban como nosotros._

_¿Qué más puedo contar? ¡Agh! Nym, vas a tener que compensarme muy bien por haberme hecho escribir todo esto, ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de cosas personales…_

_En fin, creo que ahora daré un salto de unos cuantos años y voy a hablar de cuando papá dio aquella conferencia en Hogwarts que organizaron la directora McGonagall y el profesor Binns para conmemorar el 20 aniversario del final de la guerra._

_Había varios conferenciantes invitados: Harry Potter -que recibió unas ovaciones ensordecedoras-, Hermione Granger-Weasley, George Weasley -que hizo reír a carcajadas a __los presentes con sus constantes bromas-, y papá, que fue el más sobrio de todos y el que explicó las cosas más interesantes, por supuesto._

_Aplaudí como una loca en cuanto apareció en el estrado que habían conjurado en el Gran Comedor; mamá, que estaba a un lado de la sala junto a Ginny Potter y Ron Weasley, también aplaudía con entusiasmo y, buscando a Nym con la mirada, le encontré tan exultante como yo. De hecho, parecía como poseído, dando palmas y soltando exclamaciones de ánimo. Gritaba tan fuerte, que papá no tuvo ningún problema en localizarle entre los presentes, ya que vi que miraba en su dirección esforzándose en reprimir una sonrisa._

_Sin embargo, no me pasaron por alto varios abucheos repartidos entre __algunos de los allí reunidos, ¡algunos de ellos, incluso, eran miembros de mi propia casa! Familiares de mortífagos que habían caído en la guerra, claro está. Por supuesto, tomé buena nota mental de los nombres de todos esos imbéciles para vengarme de ellos después con la ayuda de Nym._

_A pesar de la nota desagradable que pusieron estos cretinos, no puedo expresar lo muy orgullosa que me sentí al ver aparecer allí a papá con su túnica de gala y su aplomo característico, __hablando de las peculiaridades de su trabajo de espía con su voz grave de barítono. Su exposición__ fue fascinante; clara y amena como he oído pocas, exenta de bromas fáciles destinadas a ganarse al oyente y abarcando los puntos más interesantes con suma precisión._

_¡Ah! Si todos los profesores de Hogwarts explicasen las asignaturas con tanta claridad, estoy segura de que hubiera sido capaz de aprobar los siete cursos en sólo cinco años…_

Eileen descansó la pluma en el tintero y miró por la ventana, apoyando la barbilla en la mano y el codo en la mesa, pensativa.

Lo cierto era que siempre le había encantado la manera en que su padre explicaba las cosas, tanto las clases particulares que les daba cuando eran pequeños como los cuentos para dormir que siempre fingía no querer contar, pero que siempre acababa narrando, para deleite suyo y de su hermano.

—¿Qué haces? —La pregunta precedió a un delicado beso en el cuello de la joven, que se giró de inmediato para mirar al recién llegado.

—Oh, hola, no te he oído entrar —el chico se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella para darle otro beso, esta vez, más prolongado y en los labios.

—Acabo de llegar, estaba con Al, Rose, Louis y los demás pero, como ves, ya nos hemos ido cada uno a nuestra casita.

—Menos Jamie, supongo.

—Menos Jamie, por supuesto.

Los dos chicos rieron ante esto. A James siempre se le hacía corta la tarde, siempre quería más, siempre era el último en marcharse y el que no tenía problemas en seguir la fiesta solo si era necesario.

—Deberías haber venido, te hemos echado de menos. Sobre todo, yo.

Eileen hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, ya veo que has sobrevivido al trauma.

—Sólo porque sabía que te vería cuando volviera a casa.

La joven hizo un ademán desdeñoso con la mano pero, en el fondo, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por el comentario del chico.

—No tenía muchas ganas de salir esta tarde. Además, quería aprovechar para hacer esto, que nunca encontraba el momento para ponerme a ello y al final se me iba a echar el tiempo encima.

—Y entonces… ¿qué es lo que estás escribiendo? —Insistió, mirando por encima del hombro de la joven para ver lo último que había puesto. Cuando lo leyó, hizo rodar los ojos— Eileen, por Merlín, todos sabemos que adoras a tu padre, pero no hace falta que le des tanto jabón. Papá siempre dice que las clases de Pociones con él eran espantosas; y si le preguntas a mi tío, añadirá que se trataban de una auténtica tortura.

—Deberías tratar de analizar si eso es culpa de la calidad del profesor o de la de los alumnos —replicó la joven, muy digna.

—Lo que debería hacer es ofenderme por el insulto velado hacia mi padre que acabas de soltarme, pero en vez de eso, como eres tan endiabladamente bonita, sólo te castigaré con un beso —determinó, besándola de nuevo.

—No creo merecer un castigo tan duro, la verdad —bromeó Eileen, cuando se separaron. El chico entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente, pero ella no le hizo ningún caso—. Y por cierto, esto —señaló el pergamino sobre el escritorio— no es otra cosa que esa brillante idea que tuvo mi hermanito de escribir algo acerca de nuestros padres. En estos momentos estaba hablando del día en que papá fue a dar aquella charla sobre sus labores como espía durante la guerra...

—Ah, ¡qué bueno! Ya me acuerdo… ¿has explicado cómo Nym y tú os vengasteis de aquellos pobres desgraciados que se atrevieron a abuchearle? No sabían con quién se habían metido…

Eileen vaciló.

—No, no he contado eso… no estaba segura sobre si extenderme mucho en ese tema, al fin y al cabo, se supone que es una exposición de las cosas buenas, no las malas, y además, no estoy segura de que mi madre deba enterarse de lo que hicimos…

—¿Crees que lo desaprobaría?

—No, creo que se enfadaría porque usamos conjuros y pociones demasiado avanzados para nuestra edad. Siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando papá nos enseñaba algún hechizo de aquellos que no se estudian en el colegio. Tenía miedo de que nos salieran mal y nos hiciéramos daño. Pero no nos salió mal en absoluto, ¿a que no?

El joven rió alegremente.

—No, desde luego que no. Yo diría que os salió perfecto.

Eileen sonrió.

—Y aún así, lamentablemente, creo que no debo incluirlo en la redacción.

Bajó la vista hacia una pequeña gota de tinta negra que había caído en el pergamino. Realmente, aquellos fueron unos días muy agitados, tanto el de la conferencia, como los que siguieron.

Su hermano y ella tuvieron problemas con algunos niños de la escuela. Nym acabó con un ojo morado y varias magulladuras; un grupo de Slytherins de último año le acorralaron entre clases para darle empujones de un lado a otro y pequeños golpes que le dejaron diversos moratones en el cuerpo, mientras se burlaban de él diciendo que su padre era un cerdo traidor.

Nym contestó a las preguntas de los profesores asegurando que se había caído por las escaleras y tampoco había querido confesarle a su hermana quiénes habían sido los cobardes que habían necesitado reunirse en grupo para atacar a un niño de 13 años, pero ella lo acabó descubriendo igualmente. Eileen se sintió muy orgullosa de su hermano al comprobar que algunos de ellos, a pesar de ser mucho mayores que él, también exhibían varios moratones y rasguños: estaba claro que Nym no se había dejado avasallar sin oponer resistencia.

—Como tú veas, pero yo creo que es una historia genial —insistió el chico.

—Mmmhh…

Lo cierto era que vengarse de ellos acabó resultando muy divertido, tanto para sus amigos, que estaban enterados de todo, como, muy especialmente, para los dos hermanos.

Cuatro de los cinco alumnos que habían atacado a su hermano eran los mismos a los que Eileen había visto abucheando cuando su padre dio la charla, de modo que le propuso a Nym servirse un plato de fría venganza a su costa. Cuando le explicó la idea, su hermano aceptó encantadísimo.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a por los que habían abucheado a su padre. Eran cuatro Hufflepuffs, tres Gryffindors y seis Slytherins.

Los Gryffindors y los Slytherins resultaron muy fáciles, claro, porque los hermanos pudieron acercarse a sus respectivos asientos en el Gran Comedor sin problemas.

Eileen le pidió a Albus y a Scorpius que distrajeran a sus víctimas mientras ella dejaba caer unas gotas de una poción en sus vasos; al tiempo que Nym les pedía a Jamie y a Roxanne que hicieran lo propio con los tres Gryffindors. Los de Hufflepuff resultaron más complicados, ya que no tenían ningún amigo en esa casa, sin embargo, Eileen consiguió distraerles con ayuda de Al, y Nym se ocupó de verter las gotas subrepticiamente en sus zumos de calabaza.

Cuando los chicos bebieron de sus vasos empezaron a sentir un calor insoportable y cada vez más intenso. Se intentaron abanicar con todo lo que encontraron a mano, pero fue inútil. Varios de ellos se pusieron en pie, con la intención de marcharse corriendo de allí para darse una ducha fría, pero no consiguieron dar ni cuatro pasos. Necesitaban quitarse la ropa, el calor era tan asfixiante y enloquecedor que no pudieron permitirse siquiera pensar en que estaban delante de todo el colegio, de modo que se quitaron todas las prendas hasta quedar en ropa interior.

La directora McGonagall dio un grito ensordecedor y castigó por un mes a todos los estudiantes que se habían quedado en paños menores en pleno comedor.

La venganza contra los que acosaron a Nym fue mucho más sencilla, más perversa y todavía más divertida.

A la hora del desayuno, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos de nuevo en el Gran Comedor, los dos hermanos lanzaron el mismo hechizo a cada uno de los chicos, y estos, sin ningún pudor y sobrecogidos por un impulso irrefrenable que no sabían de dónde venía, se levantaron de la mesa para ir en procesión a arrodillarse ante la directora con el fin de declararle su amor eterno. Los chicos llegaron incluso a pelearse entre ellos, considerando a los demás como su competencia a la hora de conquistar a la dama.

McGonagall estaba completamente atónita. Cuando consiguió recuperar su voz, les ordenó a los chicos que se retirasen de inmediato con un chillido histérico. Nym y Eileen no tardaron en enterarse de que habían sido castigados a ayudar a Hagrid con sus criaturas mágicas durante cada tarde del resto de curso.

—Sí que es genial, sí —contestó Eileen, sonriendo—. Pero no es la anécdota más indicada para esto, me temo.

—¿Pues entonces qué? —Preguntó el chico— Ah, ¡ya sé! Tengo una idea…

El chico se inclinó para susurrar algo al oído de la joven y remató el gesto con un suave mordisquito en su oreja. Eileen rió brevemente y volvió a coger la pluma.

—¿Sabes qué? Es una idea excelente, pero no hacía falta que me la susurraras al oído.

—Necesitaba una excusa para acercarme a este trocito de carne —se justificó el chico, acariciando con un dedo la suave piel de la oreja que acababa de morder.

Eileen, sintiendo cosquillas, levantó un hombro hasta su oreja para deshacerse de la tentadora mano y, acto seguido, se puso a escribir de nuevo.

_He de admitir que, aunque no siempre estoy de acuerdo con la opinión de mi padre…_

—¿Ah, no? —Se mofó el chico a su espalda, que iba leyendo a medida que ella escribía— Eso es una novedad. ¿Cuándo has estado en contra de su opinión? Realmente tengo curiosidad por saberlo…

—¡Cállate! —Le increpó Eileen, refrenando una sonrisa.

…_casi siempre coincidimos en lo fundamental; por eso, una de las cosas que me han sido más útiles hasta la fecha ha sido la denominada "Selección Snape", que consiste en que mi padre le haga un tercer grado de interrogatorio a cualquiera que ose acercarse a mí con fines deshonestos._

—¿Ya sabe tu padre cuán deshonestos son mis fines?

Eileen rió suavemente y apartó al chico de un manotazo.

—No me interrumpas, que ya he cogido el hilo. Si quieres quedarte aquí, tendrás que mantener la boca cerrada.

El joven se cuadró en un saludo estilo militar, llevándose la palma de la mano extendida a un lado de la frente.

—¡A la orden!

_La primera vez que ocurrió yo estaba distraída en la cocina con mamá, preparando té y galletas para que el chico que me gustaba y al que había invitado a casa se sintiera más a gusto, pero cuando salimos las dos vi que Carl estaba completamente lívido y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Desde el mismo umbral de la puerta pude ver cómo temblaba y miraba a papá casi con terror._

—_¿Te pasa algo, Carl? —Pregunté, asustada._

_Cuando les habíamos dejado solos todo había estado bien, así que no entendía qué podía haber pasado._

—_N-no… estoy bien —dijo, con voz temblorosa—, es sólo que acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer esta tarde, así que mejor me voy marchando…_

_Intenté hacerle quedar un poco más, o al menos que me explicara qué había ocurrido para que quisiera irse de esa manera, pero no pude hacerle soltar prenda. Cuando cerró la puerta de la calle tras él, me giré furiosa hacia mi padre, que me miraba con expresión tranquila y falsa inocencia._

—_¿Qué diablos le has dicho para que se largase así?_

_Se encogió de hombros y me aseguró que sólo le había hecho unas cuantas preguntas de nada. Me sentí indignadísima y mamá también, empezó a decirle que eso no podía ser, que no debía asustar a los chicos por los que yo me interesaba, que me estaba haciendo mayor y era normal que me sintiese atraída por ellos, y otras muchas cosas que ya no escuché, porque me fui a encerrar en mi habitación para cultivar mi enfado. Sin embargo, cuando le di suficientes vueltas al asunto, me di cuenta de que lo que había pasado había sido una suerte, en realidad, porque si Carl había huido de aquella manera, es que era un cobarde y un pusilánime, al contrario de lo que yo había creído y, por tanto, me había ahorrado la pérdida de tiempo y el enojo de descubrirlo más tarde por mí misma. De modo que, a la hora de la cena, me senté muy seria a la mesa, puse una mano sobre la de mi padre y dije:_

—_Papá, te debo una disculpa. No sé qué le habrás dicho a Carl pero, desde luego, me has hecho ver cómo es en realidad y no me interesa alguien que sale corriendo de buenas a primeras, quiero que mi chico tenga carácter y sepa luchar por mí._

—_¡¿Qué? —Dijo mi madre, asombrada._

_Nym, por supuesto, también me miró sin entender nada, pero es que ellos tienen un concepto mucho más romántico y menos práctico de la vida._

_Papá, en cambio, sólo sonrió levemente y me dio unas palmaditas en la mano con su diestra, dedicándome una mirada de orgullo._

—_Así que —continué—, me gustaría pedirte, si no es mucha molestia, que hicieras lo mismo cada vez que traiga a un chico nuevo a casa._

—_¡Oh, Merlín! —Exclamó mamá— Esto es increíble. Sois tal para cual._

—_Estáis como cabras —soltó Nym, riéndose—. Te lo digo en serio, Eileen, eres muy "rarita", deberías hacértelo mirar._

—_Estaré encantado de hacerlo, cariño —contestó papá, su sonrisa ahora mucho más amplia y satisfecha._

_Y de ese modo, la "Selección Snape" __se convirtió en la primera criba oficial a la hora de escoger algún chico con el que quisiera salir._

—¿Cuántos años tenías, Eileen?

—¿Cuando Carl? Catorce.

—Mmmhhh… eres tan fría y tan Slytherin que no entiendo cómo puedo estar tan perdidamente enamorado de ti.

La joven se giró para observar al chico que miraba por encima de su hombro, divertida.

—Porque sabes que no encontrarás jamás a nadie como yo —dijo, simplemente.

—Eso es cierto —corroboró el chico—. Menos mal que pasé la prueba de tu padre. Eso debe querer decir que yo también soy especial, ¿no?

—No te emociones, por si no lo recuerdas, James Sirius también la pasó, para absoluto disgusto de mi padre, así que no eres tan único como te crees…

—¿Jamie? ¡Eso no lo sabía!

—Sí, él también superó la prueba, y se mantuvo estoico y sin acobardarse ante el durísimo interrogatorio. Pero aún así, en cuanto pudo, papá se encargó de hacerme saber que ese chico no le gustaba para mí y de que su hermano Albus Severus era mucho más serio y centrado, además de ser también un Slytherin como nosotros, por supuesto.

El chico rió ante esta explicación.

—Así que Al le gusta más que Jamie porque es más centrado.

—Claro, es que cuando Al venía de visita a casa siempre era tan educado… siempre trataba a papá con sumo respeto, con admiración, incluso. Al contrario que Jamie, que ya le conoces: siempre va a la suya, es irreverente y despreocupado. Pero el caso es que Al siempre ha sido como otro hermano más para mí, somos amigos desde que éramos unos enanos… no podría verle como nada más que eso.

—Pues no quiero ni saber lo que tu padre piensa de mí…

—Oh, Freddy, tú eres la mayor locura de mi vida, lo sabes muy bien, y ni papá ni yo podemos comprenderlo.

—Eso es porque los Weasleys somos irresistibles —contestó el joven, con una sonrisa radiante.

—Los Weasleys sois completamente resistibles, te lo aseguro —replicó ella, divertida—, pero tú… aún no he descartado la posibilidad de que durante todo este tiempo hayas estado aliñando mi comida con un filtro de amor de esos que vende tu padre en la tienda.

—¡Debería sentirme ofendido! —Se burló— ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que mis encantos sean suficientes para conquistarte?

—Me acojo a mi derecho de no contestar a esa pregunta.

Eileen se quedó mirando al joven pelirrojo con cariño. Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de por qué se sentía tan bien con él, sólo que el chico estaba loco y la hacía reír como nadie había hecho antes.

—Vamos, admite que estás coladita por mí —insistió Freddy.

—¡Jamás! —Aseguró ella, provocando que el joven soltase una carcajada.

—Mira que eres arisca, Eileen. Arisca y terca como una mula. Pero no me importa, ¿sabes? Yo te quiero igual.

Una agradable sensación de calor invadió el corazón de la joven, sin embargo, no permitió que esto se reflejase en su rostro, imperturbable como siempre.

—Pues si es así, déjame tranquila para que pueda acabar con la redacción de una vez, que quiero quitármela de encima cuanto antes.

—Me parece perfecto: cuanto antes te quites esto de encima, antes podrás tenerme encima a mí —dijo el pelirrojo y, depositando un suave beso en el pelo de la chica, se fue hacia la puerta para dejarla sola y que pudiera trabajar tranquila.

—Freddy… —llamó ella, antes de que saliera. El muchacho se giró y la miró con las cejas enarcadas— algún día tendrás que explicarme qué preguntas te hizo mi padre durante el interrogatorio.

—Si me pagas lo suficiente… —contestó él, con una mueca burlona y, lanzándole otro beso al aire, salió de la habitación.

Eileen se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada durante unos segundos, con una sonrisa tonta colgándole de los labios. Dio un pequeño suspiro y se giró de nuevo hacia el pergamino.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco hacía falta añadir mucho más, ¿no?

_Y con esto, papá, mamá y hermanito, creo que ya he escrito suficiente, así que, ¡muchas felicidades por vuestro aniversario de bodas, papis!_

_Eileen._

La chica dejó la pluma en su soporte, satisfecha, y salió de la habitación rápidamente, diciendo:

—¿Sabes qué, Fred? Creo que ya he terminado, después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong>

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Estaré encantada de recibir cualquier comentario vuestro :)

Un beso a todos.


	2. Nym

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, MoonyMarauderGirl, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, AnHi, Bladre MKT, Seyka, Lisscandy y Sayuri Hasekura **por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que leéis sin comentar, porque sé muy bien que a veces las palabras, las muy traidoras, se niegan a salir.

Y muchas gracias también a mi beta, R.

**Disclaimer:**

Julia, Nym y Eileen son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho; pero Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling.

Aún así, del mismo modo que Skármeta decía que "La poesía no es de quién la escribe, sino de quién la necesita", con Severus ocurre lo mismo: él ya no es de Jotaká, sino de todos nosotros ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Nym<strong>

_Querido papá, sé que haceros redactar un escrito para vuestro aniversario explicando detalles de nuestra vida privada no es exactamente lo que consideras "divertido", o siquiera "una buena idea", pero, aunque refunfuñes, aunque protestes, aunque te rebeles, sé que cuando todos hayamos hecho nuestra parte y lo leas, te vas a emocionar profundamente… ¡aunque jamás lo admitirás!_

_No importa, los tres sabemos que en el fondo eres un buenazo y te queremos muchísimo por ello._

_Querida mamá, en cuanto propuse lo de poner en palabras lo que cada uno sentimos por los demás, te encantó la idea. Eres tan dulce y cariñosa, tan entusiasta y siempre nos has apoyado tanto en todo, que me hace muy feliz haber dado con un regalo que te haya gustado tantísimo, así que espero que lo que voy a escribir te llegue al corazón._

_Querida hermanita… ¡deja de quejarte y ponte a escribir! No hace falta que te hagas la dura con nosotros, no nos engañas, porque ya te conocemos bien, así que deja de rezongar y haz una redacción bien fría y distante para que podamos leer entre líneas lo mucho que nos aprecias (imagíname ahora sacándote la lengua y ya tendremos la imagen completa)._

_Vosotros siempre me habéis apoyado en todo -tú a veces a regañadientes, Eileen, pero sé que en el fondo es sólo una pose- y sé que siempre estaréis ahí cuando __os necesite, porque jamás me habéis fallado. Por eso os quiero tanto._

_Y, una vez dicho esto, voy a empezar a escribir mi parte._

_Lo primero de lo que quería hablar es de lo que mucho que me gusta ver cuánto se aman papá y mamá._

_¡Merlín, es tan bonito observarles cuando creen que nadie les ve! Mamá le dedica a papá sus sonrisas más __tiernas, sus miradas más arrobadas… y él la abraza con fuerza y le susurra cosas al oído con los ojos cerrados mientras aspira el olor de su pelo. Les he sorprendido así muchas veces y, en algunas ocasiones, ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que he podido contemplarles largo y tendido, en silencio. _

_Si Eileen estuviera leyendo ahora mismo lo que escribo por encima de mi hombro, seguramente se metería conmigo, diría que soy un romántico empedernido, y que no tengo remedio y se pondría a reír. Pero no me importa, porque yo atesoro cada uno de esos instantes robados como algo precioso. Verles así, relajados y confiando plenamente el uno en el otro, es la viva imagen de la felicidad, y siento envidia de ellos porque se complementan tan bien como si fueran las dos partes de un todo. _

_A diferencia de las grandes ambiciones que tiene Eileen para su futuro, yo sólo tengo una para el mío: encontrar algún día alguien con quien poder sentirme como ellos cuando están cada uno en brazos del otro._

_Lo segundo que voy a explicar es que escribir sobre mi familia es, ni más ni menos, hablar de los momentos más felices de mi vida y de las personas que los han hecho posibles. Como mamá me aseguró en una ocasión: un hogar no es el lugar donde vives, sino la gente que te quiere. Y vosotros tres sois y siempre seréis mi hogar._

_Recuerdo el instante preciso en que mamá me dijo esa frase, porque era una época muy triste para mí. Faltaban pocos días para acabar mayo y sabía que, en cuanto llegara el mes de junio, haríamos las maletas y nos iríamos a Gran Bretaña, ya que en septiembre acudiríamos a Hogwarts por primera vez. Yo no quería irme de España, era donde me había criado y no conocía nada más. Mis amigos estaban allí y tenía miedo de no congeniar con nadie en el nuevo colegio. Mirándolo en perspectiva, __reconozco que monté un pequeño drama con todo ese asunto, pero es que en aquel momento me pareció una verdadera tragedia__._

_Eileen me dio un tirón de pelo, me sacó la lengua y me dijo que dejase de lloriquear __(y no vale la pena que lo niegues, hermanita, porque he repasado mis recuerdos en el pensadero de papá antes de escribir esto para tener claro cómo ocurrió todo exactamente), __pero mamá me sentó sobre sus rodillas, me secó las lágrimas y me dio uno de sus besos curalotodo que solían obrar milagros. Es curioso cómo, de niños, una rozadura en la rodilla, un golpe en el brazo, o un arañazo en la mejilla sanan inmediatamente con solo un pequeño beso y unas palabras de consuelo. Mamá era una auténtica especialista en curar este tipo de males._

—_Nym, mi vida —me dijo—, no debes preocuparte por nada, estoy segura de que harás amigos enseguida, sólo dales un poco de tiempo para que te conozcan y ya verás._

—_Pero, ¿y si no encajo allí? _

—_Ten en cuenta que no estarás solo, __tendrás a Eileen. Además, ya conoces a muchos de los que serán tus compañeros, conoces a los Weasley y a los Potter…_

_Eso me animó sobremanera, ya que no había pensado en ello__. __Estaba tan compungido porque ya no volvería a ver a mis amigos de España, que no había considerado lo emocionante que sería __encontrarme de nuevo a todos los Weasley y los Potter, con los que pasábamos siempre dos semanas de vacaciones cada verano. Sin embargo, cuando miré a mi alrededor y vi la casa llena de cajas, las estanterías vacías y las paredes desangeladas, la tristeza se volvió a apoderar de mí._

—_Pero este es nuestro hogar… —murmuré._

—_Cariño, tu hogar no es esta casa; tu hogar somos papá, Eileen y yo. Dondequiera que vayamos, sólo con estar juntos no nos hará falta más._

—_Claro, tonto —intervino Eileen—. ¿O es que acaso crees que las paredes de la casa te van a dar una palmadita en la espalda cuando apruebes el curso? ¿O que el tejado te felicitará por tu cumpleaños? ¿O que las baldosas del baño te cortarán el pelo cuando te caiga más abajo de los hombros? _

_A pesar de mi aflicción, no pude evitar reírme ante las absurdas __ideas de Eileen,__ siempre tan ingeniosa y oportuna._

_Entonces entró papá y, __con una sola ojeada, se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría__. Hizo rodar los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho._

—_¿Otra vez estás así, hijo? Ya te hemos explicado que no es el fin del mundo. Sólo nos vamos a Gran Bretaña. Podrás hablar con tus viejos amigos via lechuza o mediante la red flú —descruzó los brazos y extendió una mano hacia mí—. Ven, ven conmigo y te enseñaré una cosa._

_Salté rápidamente de las rodillas de mamá para ir a agarrar la mano que me ofrecía. __Subí con él al piso superior, entramos en su habitación y nos detuvimos frente a un armario que todavía no habíamos vaciado de su contenido. Abrió uno de los cajones, del que sacó un viejo álbum que no había visto nunca, y __nos sentamos muy juntos en la cama. Él, con el álbum sobre las rodillas, fue pasando las páginas despacio._

_En la primera había una foto de un niño con rostro muy serio._

—_¿Cuándo me hicisteis esta foto? No la recuerdo._

_Papá sonrió y me miró con expresión misteriosa._

—_Ése no eres tú, Nym, soy yo —dijo._

_Volví a mirar la foto con asombro, ¡era clavadito a mí! Desde luego, el fondo, una pared desconchada y sucia, y una silla de madera con asiento de mimbre, no me resultaba familiar en absoluto pero, dado que no se veía nada más, ese lugar podía estar en cualquier parte, por lo que no le había dado mayor importancia. Sin embargo, en esa segunda ojeada me fijé mejor en los detalles. __Estaba claro que esas ropas desgastadas y enormes no eran mías__, y el niño de la foto se veía más flaco que yo pero, aparte de eso, éramos tan parecidos como dos gotas de agua. Intenté ver el color de sus ojos, ya que los míos son marrones y los de papá negros, pero en la foto se veían demasiado pequeños y no se distinguían._

—_¿Eres tú? —dije— Eras igual que yo._

—_Más bien al revés: tú eres igual a mí, ya que yo nací antes, ¿no crees?_

_Sonreí._

—_Supongo. Pero somos idénticos, ¿verdad?_

_Papá __vaciló un instante y creí apreciar un brillo de tristeza__ en sus ojos por un segundo, pero se sobrepuso con rapidez y me acarició el pelo._

—_No, Nym, tú eres mucho más guapo que yo —sonreí aún más ampliamente y papá desvió la mirada para pasar la página del álbum—. Y esta, ¿quién es?_

_Miré la foto que me señalaba y vi a una niña pequeña que se parecía mucho a Eileen, pero que no era ella._

—_¿Es… mamá?_

_Él asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa._

—_Exacto. Esta foto… —se interrumpió— esta foto la saqué de un informe que había en el Ministerio sobre el estatus de sangre de tu madre…_

—_¿Hicieron un informe de mamá?_

—_No sólo de ella__… desde la primera guerra, en el Ministerio se guardaban informes de cada mago y bruja del país, hijo. No solían echar mano de ellos para nada, pero ahí estaban. Hasta que llegó la segunda guerra y los mortífagos descubrieron lo útiles que les iban a ser para investigar el estatus de sangre de cada miembro de la comunidad mágica —miró la imagen, pensativo—. No sé de dónde debieron sacar la foto pero, por suerte, no tenían ninguna actualizada, sólo esta de cuando era niña, antes incluso de que nos conociéramos y mucho antes de que cambiase de nombre. Gracias a eso, tardaron más en encontrarla. Aunque finalmente dieron con ella, de todos modos... —pareció desechar esos pensamientos con un gesto de cabeza y siguió hablando— pero eso no es lo que quería que vieras, sino esto…_

_Pasó la página y nos encontramos con un recorte de periódico. __Era una fotografía en movimiento en la que se veía a papá con una curiosa expresión de asombro en su rostro; a su lado estaba mamá, extremadamente sonriente, con unos dieciséis años; y ante los dos había un grupo de chicos de la misma edad que ella en una sala que yo no había visto nunca._

—_¿Por__ qué pones esa cara? —pregunté._

_Papá gruñó ligeramente._

—_Porque aquí mamá estaba... da igual, simplemente estaba siendo mamá. Imposible, irritante, atrevi__da y maravillosa como siempre._

_Desvié un momento los ojos para posarlos en papá. Sonreía levemente, y tenía un aire soñador que nunca había visto en él. Era obvio que estaba sumido en el rec__uerdo. Volví a mirar el álbum._

—_¿Y estos, quiénes son?_

—_¿Eh? Oh, no son nadie, compañeros de tu madre en el colegio, esa foto nos la hicieron en Hogwarts cuando yo era profesor; lo que me interesa que veas es esto otro..._

_Pasó la página y aparecieron dos fotos de Eileen y yo de bebés; después pasó varias hojas a la vez y vimos otras dos más en las que debíamos tener un par o tres de años, y así fue enseñándome el resto del álbum, abarrotado de imágenes nuestras a diferentes edades. __En algunas estábamos los dos solos, en otras con papá y mamá, y en otras con nuestros amigos del barrio, nuestros vecinos o con los Weasley o los Potter._

—_¿Dónde están los álbumes de fotos vuestros? —pregunté._

_Papá me miró extrañado._

—_¿Cómo dices?_

—_Sólo hay tres fotos en total de mamá y tú de pequeños._

—_Nosotros… nosotros no tenemos más fotos de cuando éramos niños._

—_¿Por qué no?_

_Pareció incómodo durante unos instantes y se demoró en contestar._

—_Porque nuestra infancia no… no fue como la vuestra. Mis padres no tenían ningún interés en las fotografías, y cuando me tuve que hacer cargo de tu madre… supongo que yo no tenía la costumbre adquirida de recopilar recuerdos nostálgicos... —dudó unos instantes, negó con la cabeza, y dijo— no, no intentaré inventar excusas estúpidas, lo cierto es que durante muchos años no supe valorar adecuadamente este tipo de cosas, y ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar que pudiera llegar a lamentarlo más tarde. Pero ahora, céntrate en lo que te estoy explicando. Lo que quería que notaras es la cantidad de amigos que tenéis los dos, ¿ves? —dijo, señalando una foto en la que estábamos en La Madriguera con los hijos de George Weasley— Y aquí… —me enseñó otra junto a Teddy Lupin y los críos de Harry Potter— y aquí, y aquí… —siguió mostrándome fotos con diferentes personas rodeándonos, todos nuestros amigos— vosotros nunca estaréis solos, Nym. __Nos hemos asegurado de eso._

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Me miró muy serio y dejó descansar el álbum sobre su regazo._

—_Desde que nos casamos, y a pesar de la distancia, Julia ha mantenido el contacto con los Weasley. Se han estado enviando correspondencia, explicándose las novedades y noticias de interés, etc. Un día le dijo a Molly que temía que cuando tuvierais edad de ir a Hogwarts os sintierais extraños con el cambio de país y el no conocer a ninguno de vuestros futuros compañeros, que la preocupaba que os pudiera afectar esa situación; entonces, la señora Weasley le propuso que fuerais a pasar unos días de vacaciones en La Madriguera cada año –como mamá misma había hecho de pequeña– para que os conocierais todos y así no tuvierais que empezar de cero al llegar a Hogwarts. _

—_¡Ah! ¡Fue por eso que empezamos a pasar en su casa las últimas semanas de agosto! _

—_Efectivamente… —contestó papá— ¡Merlín, aquello parecía una guardería, con tanto mocoso suelto! Pero, por más que me resultan insufribles las aglomeraciones de gente –y en consecuencia procuré convencer a vuestra madre de que fuera ella quién os llevara allí siempre que fuera posible–, tengo que reconocer que esta fue una gran idea, ya que ni mamá ni yo deseábamos que os sintierais solos. Jamás. _

_La intensidad de su mirada al decir esto último me intrigó._

—_¿Tú… te has sentido solo? —pregunté._

—_Demasiado —contestó, con tono grave—. Y mamá también. Por eso tenemos tanto empeño en evitaros ese dolor. Está claro que no podemos prever el futuro ni ahorraros todos los malos tragos de la vida, pero has de saber que siempre haremos cuanto esté en nuestras manos por vosotros. _

_Y entonces fue cuando lo comprendí. Entre las palabras de consuelo de mamá y las explicaciones de papá, me di cuenta de que tenían razón; que todo el cariño que me daban, todo lo que hacían por mí y lo mucho que me cuidaban, era lo que les convertía en mi hogar. Y daba igual si vivíamos en España o en Escocia, mientras estuviéramos juntos. _

_Y bueno, a Eileen también la incluyo en esta ecuación, claro, aunque sea una quisquillosa y una pesada de campeonato… jejeje._

_El último recuerdo que quería incluir en este escrito es el de la sustitución de una semana que hizo papá en Hogwarts en la asignatura de Pociones, durante nuestro sexto curso._

_Slughorn había caído enfermo por un acceso de fiebre telónica, debido a un accidente provocado por un Hufflepuff durante una de las clases; y la directora McGonagall, apurada, se había presentado de urgencia en San Mungo para pedirle ayuda a papá. Como él ya ocupaba entonces el puesto de __director en el Departamento de Investigación de Pociones Experimentales, no tuvo ningún inconveniente para ausentarse de su trabajo en el hospital durante unos días sin tener que responder ante nadie, de modo que aceptó hacerle el favor._

_La noticia se propagó como la pólvora; fue curioso ver como todos los chicos le temían incluso antes de que nos diera la primera clase. Cuando papá entró por la puerta del aula de Pociones, con su __formidable aspecto y su__ aire severo, todas las conversaciones se acabaron de golpe y se hizo el más absoluto silencio._

_Disfruté mucho de__ que él nos diera esas clases de sustitución, estaba completamente entusiasmado, e incluso también un poquito nervioso, porque quería impresionarle elaborando mejor que nadie todas las pociones que nos iba indicando. Sin embargo, papá no dejó entrever la más mínima emoción en ningún momento, y apenas me miró en todo el tiempo, a pesar de que yo estuve todo el rato pendiente de él. Era como si no me conociera de nada. Es increíble, siempre me pregunto cómo es capaz de mostrarse tan distante cuando hay extraños alrededor; cómo logra ocultar tan bien lo que piensa y lo que siente de cara a los demás. Eileen también lo hace, pero a mí me resulta imposible, soy demasiado transparente. Como dice papá, llevo el corazón en la solapa._

_El caso es que, a lo largo de__ toda la clase, él ni me miró ni me habló, pero al acabar me pidió que me quedara hasta que todos hubieran salido. Cuando estuvimos solos, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y apoyó su mano en mi hombro._

—_¿Y bien? —dijo, mirándome con intensidad—. ¿Qué te ha parecido la terrorífica clase de Pociones con el temible Severus Snape?_

—_¡Ha sido fantástico! —contesté, exaltado—. Me ha encantado, papá, ojalá pudieras darnos siempre las clases tú._

—_Recuerda que en horario lectivo debes llamarme profesor, hijo —me reprendió, pero en tono ligero—__, si no te acostumbras a hacerlo, puede que en algún momento se te escape en medio de la clase, y eso no estaría bien. Y sobre lo otro… no creo que tus compañeros compartan tu entusiasmo. He tenido que castigar a varios de ellos y le he restado puntos tanto a los de Hufflepuff como a los de tu Casa._

—_Wi__lkins ha estado a punto de hacer explotar la clase, papá, ¿cómo no ibas a castigarle? Ferguson y Andrews no estaban prestando atención, y Clout ha derramado toda la poción por el suelo —me encogí de hombros—. Se merecían los castigos y la pérdida de puntos._

_Papá me miró sorprendido, creo que esperaba que protestase o que le dijera que había sido demasiado duro con ellos pero, a pesar de que el profesor Slughorn era mucho más manejable que él y no solía castigar a nadie a menos que la armase muy gorda, a mí me pareció que él era mucho mejor maestro que el viejo Slug._

—_Oh… —murmuró, aún con cara de asombro— ¿de verdad? ¿Así no te he parecido demasiado… estricto?_

—_Papá, estamos en la clase de Pociones Avanzadas de sexto. Si aún no saben elaborar una poción sin hacernos volar a todos por los aires, no deberían haber escogido esta asignatura —asintió levemente, mirándome pensativo—. Y hablando de eso… —añadí, nervioso— ¿cómo ha quedado mi poción?_

—_¿Que cómo ha quedado? Ha quedado excelente, hijo, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? _

_Sonreí ampliamente, con el pecho inflado de orgullo._

—_¿Sí?_

—_Claro, h__a sido la mejor de todas. No esperaba menos de ti. Pero he creído más prudente no decirlo ante los demás, no quiero que tengas problemas con el resto de alumnos por mi culpa. Sé que los jóvenes pueden ser… crueles._

—_Papá, ya no soy un niño. Puedo ocuparme de mis compañeros, por eso no te preocupes._

_Y lo dije con total convicción. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser aquel crío asustado al que podían acorralar en un pasillo para gastarle malas pasadas. Después de que, entre Eileen y yo, nos vengásemos de los que habían abucheado a papá cuando vino a dar una conferencia __en nuestro tercer año,__ nunca más permití que los abusones del colegio me maltrataran. Fue como si aquella victoria secreta me hubiese liberado de mis temores._

_Papá me observó con expresión evaluadora._

—_No. No eres un niño —contestó—. Has crecido mucho, hijo, pronto serás más alto que yo._

—_¿Lo crees de veras? —pregunté, extasiado._

_Él asintió._

—_Seguro. Pero ahora debes irte, sino llegarás tarde a tu próxima clase. Además, tengo que prepararme, que ahora vendrá el grupo de tu hermana._

—_De acuerdo._

—_Esta noche, después de la cena, esperadme los dos a la salida del Gran Comedor. Os enseñaré algo._

_Abrí la boca para preguntar de qué se trataba, ansioso, pero él me silenció e insistió para que me marchase._

_Cuando llegó la hora acordada, Eileen y yo nos plantamos ante la puerta del Gran Comedor, especulando sobre qué podía ser lo que quería enseñarnos. Papá no tardó en aparecer, haciendo ondear la capa tras él de esa manera tan distintiva suya. Tiene una manera de vestir esa prenda que resulta espectacular, parece serpentear a su alrededor con una fluidez casi líquida, como un aura negra y ondulante de ingrávida apariencia. Me gustaría saber hacer ondear así la mía, y alguna vez he pillado a Eileen ensayando el movimiento frente al espejo, aunque siempre ha puesto alguna excusa para negar la evidencia; pero a ella no le sale tan bien, ni mucho menos, y yo tampoco tengo ni idea de cómo lo consigue._

—_Venid conmigo —dijo, con aire solemne, y salió disparado pasillo adelante._

_Fuimos corriendo tras él y le seguimos escaleras abajo, hacia las mazmorras._

—_¿Vamos a la Sala Común de nuestra Casa? —preguntó Eileen, alarmada, claramente reacia a compartir ni que fuera un pedacito de su Casa con un Ravenclaw como yo._

—_No —respondió él parcamente, girando por una esquina con rapidez._

_Recorrimos intrigados extraños y oscuros pasillos que no habíamos visitado nunca, hasta que papá se detuvo ante una gran puerta de madera. _

—_Esta, hijos míos —dijo, agarrando el pomo y abriendo la puerta de golpe—. Es la antigua aula de Pociones donde yo solía dar clases cuando era profesor._

_Los dos soltamos un grito de asombro y nos abalanzamos al interior de la sala, encantados, para recorrerla por entero._

—_¡Es magnífica, papá! —exclamó Eileen._

—_Es genial —corroboré._

—_Diablos, deberían hacer las clases aquí, en vez de en esa vieja aula a la que tanto cariño le tiene Slughorn —prosiguió ella._

—_Mmm… —contestó papá— tengo que admitir que me ha… molestado ver esta ala del castillo __tan abandonada. Ya ni se preocupan por iluminar de manera adecuada los pasillos que conducen aquí. ¿Es que nadie baja a este lugar?_

_Los dos negamos con la cabeza al unísono. Nunca habíamos visto esa parte del colegio, ya no se usaba para nada. Papá suspiró, parecía algo dolido._

—_Eileen tiene razón —dije entonces—, esta sala es mucho mejor para Pociones que la otra. Aquí la temperatura es más baja y los ingredientes se conservan mejor. La semana pasada tuvimos que tirar todos los tarros de tubérculo de araná. Como no se les puede aplicar un hechizo de temperatura para no alterar sus propiedades, resultan muy delicados._

_Papá frunció el ceño, obviamente molesto por el despilfarro._

—_Si el viejo Slug tuviera dos dedos de frente —intervino Eileen, con desdén—, vería que el problema no era que la fecha de caducidad fuera demasiado cercana._

—_El "profesor Slughorn", Eileen —la corrigió papá suavemente, y ella chasqueó la lengua en desacuerdo__—. En fin. Salgamos de aquí, aún tengo más cosas que enseñaros._

_Fuimos tras él y nos llevó hasta otra puerta, no muy alejada de la primera, pero bastante más pequeña. Pronunció una contraseña en voz alta y procedimos a entrar en la sala. Se trataba de un despacho, también en desuso desde hacía muchísimos años, a juzgar por la cantidad de polvo acumulada en él._

_Había muchas estanterías con libros y tarros de cristal, algunos llenos y otros vacíos._

—_Ah… este libro. Cuánto lo he echado a faltar —murmuró, dirigiéndose a la estantería del fondo, de donde sacó un grueso volumen forrado de piel marrón del que sopló el polvo enérgicamente—. Pensaba que lo había perdido en alguno de los traslados de vivienda pero, por lo que veo, siempre ha estado aquí._

—_¿Este era tu despacho?_

—_Sí, Nym, así es —afirmó, abriendo el libro entre sus manos._

—_¡Guau!_

_Eileen y yo nos pusimos a examinarlo todo, fascinados, soltando exclamaciones a medida que encontrábamos nuevas y emocionantes sorpresas._

—_¡Vaya! Este libro de herbología es mucho mejor que el que usamos en clase —dijo Eileen—. Si el profesor Longbottom lo viera seguro que alucinaría._

—_Es importante tener una buena base en herbología para poder elaborar pociones con más eficiencia —aseguró papá, todavía leyendo con avidez el viejo volumen—. Y, si el profesor Longbottom tiene la más mínima idea de la asignatura que tiene entre manos, ya debe contar con ese tomo en su biblioteca personal._

—_¿Puedo quedarme tu pluma? —pregunté, señalando una pluma de águila que había quedado olvidada en su soporte._

_Papá le echó un vistazo y asintió de una seca cabezada. La cogí, le soplé el polvo y me la guardé en el bolsillo de la túnica, contento._

—_Tienes aquí raíz de asfódalo —comentó Eileen, cogiendo un pequeño tarro azulado—. ¿Puedo llevármelo para mis ejercicios prácticos?_

—_Claro._

—_¡Hala! ¿Es este tu sello para lacre? —Eileen se giró de inmediato hacia donde estaba yo con el sello en la mano— ¿Me lo puedo quedar?_

—_¡No, eso lo quiero yo! —gritó ella._

—_Yo lo he visto antes, envidiosa._

—_Coged cuanto queráis, pero no os peleéis —intervino papá—. Al fin y al cabo, todo esto es mío, aunque quedase aquí abandonado en su día._

_Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a nosotros, Eileen intentó arrebatarme el sello, pero yo lo aparté de su alcance justo a tiempo, dedicándole una sonrisa satisfecha._

—_Está bien, pues yo me quedaré el blasón de Slytherin —dijo, furiosa._

_Me encogí de hombros._

—_Yo no lo quiero para nada —repuse, guardándome mi recién adquirido tesoro en el bolsillo de la túnica._

_Estudiando el contenido de la estantería a su izquierda, Eileen preguntó:_

—_¿Por qué no te lo llevaste __todo contigo cuando te nombraron director, papá?_

_Levantó la vista del libro, con el ceño fruncido y expresión súbitamente enojada._

—_No me "nombraron" director, Eileen. Me impusieron el cargo. Se nombra a alguien para un determinado puesto cuando ese alguien ha reunido méritos necesarios para ello. Lo mío fue un caso totalmente distinto._

_Eileen pareció compungida durante unos segundos, pero entonces papá cerró el libro de golpe y dijo:_

—_Perdona. Ha sido un día muy estresante. Me temo que estoy un poco oxidado en cuanto a las labores de profesor y había perdido la costumbre de soportar a decenas de críos torpes y atolondrados a un mismo tiempo… venid, aún me queda un último sitio por mostraros._

_Se puso el libro bajo el brazo y abrió una puerta lateral que daba a otra habitación. Era un dormitorio, tan lleno de polvo como las otras estancias que habíamos visto, pero aún se distinguían los alargados estandartes verdes de Slytherin a ambos lados de la ancha cama, incluso bajo la capa de suciedad._

—_Esto es muy deprimente. Si tengo que dormir aquí, será mejor que lo arregle un poco —murmuró papá y, con un enérgico movimiento de varita, hizo que todo el polvo se desvaneciera de golpe—. Así está mejor. Acercaos._

_Se aproximó a una enorme chimenea de piedra, la encendió con un hechizo y echó polvos flú en su interior. De dentro de las brasas vimos aparecer un rostro sonriente que nos miró con adoración._

—_Hijos, ¡cuánto habéis tardado! Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa…_

—_¡Mamá!_

_Eileen y yo nos arrodillamos ante la chimenea, felices de verla allí._

—_No les había dicho que hablarían contigo —dijo papá a nuestras espaldas—, era una sorpresa. Siento la tardanza, me he demorado más de lo previsto en mi despacho, mira —le enseñó el libro que se había llevado consigo—. Estaba allí, ya lo había dado por perdido._

—_Me alegro mucho de que lo hayas encontrado, cariño. Me sabía mal que te hubieras quedado sin él, porque hace tiempo que fue descatalogado y ya no lo tienen en ninguna librería —contestó—. Y… niños, decidme, ¿cómo ha ido la clase de Pociones con vuestro padre?_

—_Ha sido fantástica…_

—_Increíble…_

_Nos pusimos a explicar entusiasmados lo mucho que nos había gustado que papá fuera nuestro profesor, y después estuvimos hablando de muchas otras cosas. Hacía varios meses que no la veíamos, y las palabras salían __atropelladas de nuestras bocas, como ocurría cuando volvíamos a casa por vacaciones._

_Después de largo rato, papá nos recordó que el toque de queda había pasado hacía ya mucho y nos prometió que al día siguiente volveríamos a bajar para hablar de nuevo con mamá por la red flú._

—_Está bien, id con papá. Él os acompañará a vuestras Salas Comunes para que no tengáis problemas con Filch. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión veros, hijos —dijo, secándose una lágrima de una mejilla—. Y me hace muy feliz que os haya gustado recibir clase de vuestro padre. Siempre he sabido que era un maestro__ excelente._

—_Debemos irnos, Julia —la apresuró papá—, es muy tarde. Mañana bajarán a la misma hora que hoy._

—_¿Volverás a conectarte a la red flú cuando les hayas dejado? —preguntó ella— Me gustaría hablar un rato más contigo, no sé si podré dormir esta noche, al no estar tú en casa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me quedaba sola…_

_Eileen hizo rodar los ojos._

—_Vale, si os vais a poner en plan romántico creo que sí que ha llegado la hora de retirarnos —rezongó, poniéndose en pie—. Buenas noches, mamá —se despidió, y regresó al antiguo despacho. _

_Yo sonreí, di también las buenas noches y la seguí. Estaba sentada en la butaca que había tras el escritorio, mirando uno de los cajones del mismo._

—_Vamos —dije, provocándola—, a __mí no me engañas. Tú te haces la dura, pero en realidad eres tan romanticona como todas las mujeres. He visto cómo le haces ojitos a James Potter —agité los párpados con rapidez, burlón—. ¿Qué crees que dirá papá, siendo él un Gryffindor y todo eso?_

—_¿Pero de qué hablas? —soltó, tirándome a la cabeza un secante que había sobre la mesa. Me agaché, riendo, y el objeto se estrelló contra__ la pared de detrás de mí, rompiendo un bote de cristal que había allí— Potter no me gusta. Como vuelvas a repetir eso, te la cargas, hermanito._

_En ese momento entró papá._

—_¿Es que no os puedo dejar solos ni un minuto? Ya sois mayorcitos para andar siempre peleándoos —nos reprendió, pero con más resignación que vehemencia._

_Y, acto seguido, nos hizo salir de allí para llevarnos a nuestras Salas Comunes._

_La semana que papá estuvo en Hogwarts como profesor hubo más castigos en la clase de Pociones que en todos los cursos que habíamos dado hasta entonces juntos. Pero, a pesar de que a nuestros compañeros no les hizo ninguna gracia que él sustituyera a Slughorn, a nosotros los días se nos hicieron extremadamente cortos._

_Cada noche bajába__mos juntos a su antigua habitación para hablar con mamá, y también nos dedicábamos a investigar a fondo cada rincón del despacho en busca de más maravillas que pudiéramos llevarnos. Fue realmente fabuloso. De hecho, creo que fue la mejor semana de todas las que pasamos en Hogwarts._

_Y, como ya va siendo hora de que acabe con este escrito, concluiré dándoos las gracias a los tres, mi extraordinaria familia, por hacerme vivir momentos tan memorables como estos pocos que he explicado aquí. Os quiero muchísimo, y sé que vosotros también me queréis._

_Eileen: gracias por aceptar escribir tu parte de este regalo a pesar de lo mucho que te incordia tener que hacerlo._

_Papis: ¡Muchas felicidades por vuestro aniversario de bodas!_


	3. Julia

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, MoonyMarauderGirl, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, AnHi, Bladre MKT, Seyka, Lisscandy, Sayuri Hasekura, charlottealighieri y DeathEaterBlood **por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que leéis sin comentar, porque sé muy bien que a veces las palabras, las muy traidoras, se niegan a salir.

Y muchas gracias también a mi beta, R.

**Disclaimer:**

Julia, Nym y Eileen son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho; pero Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling.

Aún así, del mismo modo que Skármeta decía que "La poesía no es de quién la escribe, sino de quién la necesita", con Severus ocurre lo mismo: él ya no es de Jotaká, sino de todos nosotros ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. <strong>**Julia**

_Antes de nada, quería agradecerte que hayas tenido tan maravillosa idea, Nym. Hacer un escrito explicando nuestros recuerdos y sentimientos por los demás es estupendo. Estoy entusiasmada con este proyecto y ya tengo unas ganas locas de leer lo que habéis escrito vosotros._

_Me resulta difícil encontrar la manera de expresar con suficiente vehemencia cuánto significáis para mí, porque sois lo único que le da sentido a mi vida, la fuente de mi felicidad y mi más profundo motivo de orgullo, y no creo que las palabras puedan hacer justicia a lo que siento. Pensar en vosotros me llena de emoción y no puedo ni imaginar lo que sería mi vida si no os tuviera a mi lado._

_Dicho esto, os ahorro el tener que seguir poniendo los ojos en blanco por mi sentimentalismo y voy a hablaros de uno de los primeros recuerdos que tengo de los cuatro._

_Por si no lo sabíais, papá y yo no teníamos la costumbre de celebrar la Navidad en casa. _

—_No es más que un mito pagano cristianizado. ¡Es una soberana estupidez que una sociedad mágica laica como la nuestra se preste a celebrar tonterías como esa! Si no fuera porque Dumbledore se empeñaba en hacerlo cada año en Hogwarts, yo no la habría celebrado jamás —solía refunfuñar._

_Pero, ¡ah, Severus, mi amor! Todo cambió cuando llegaron los bebés, ¿no es cierto? En ese momento, la Navidad se coló en nuestras vidas sin anunciarse._

_Primero fue el pequeño abeto que nos envió Charlie. Severus arrugó la nariz nada más verlo y empezó a protestar diciendo que no teníamos sitio para colocar un árbol tan grande, ¡como si los hechizos de ampliación de espacio no se hubieran inventado precisamente para eso! Sin embargo, al final acabó por ceder, lo pusimos a un lado de la chimenea e incluso pude convencerle de que me dejase decorarlo con varias guirnaldas y bolas de colores._

_Después llegaron los coloridos adornos para las cunas, rojos y blancos, que nos mandó Aberforth, y que le hicieron resoplar de frustración. Luego recibimos los dulces de Navidad que encargó McGonagall, de los cuales también se quejó, por supuesto, aunque eso no le privó de comerse tantos como yo. Y, por último, los calcetines para los regalos, con nuestros nombres grabados en ellos, de parte de Evelyn. _

_Fue increíble, como si todos los padrinos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para asegurarse de que no os ibais a perder esta celebración por nada del mundo. _

_(De hecho, ahora que nadie me escucha, niños, confesaré que sí, que en realidad fue un complot que tramamos entre ellos y yo, pero no se lo digáis a papá o lo negaré todo rotundamente…)_

_Por más que Severus gruñó y se rebeló, al final tuvo que acabar aceptando la idea de que, con dos críos en casa, era casi un crimen que no se celebrase esa fiesta; y así fue como pasamos nuestra primera Navidad en familia los cuatro y –por si alguien quiere comprobarlo– tengo pruebas que lo confirman en el álbum de fotos... _

_(Y ahora que hablamos de esto, hijos, ha llegado la hora de confesaros que la fotografía que muestra a vuestro padre tumbado en la cama con el calcetín de los regalos en la cabeza a modo de gorro fue tomada a traición. Severus había bebido un poquito por la noche y cuando me desperté al día siguiente y le vi tan profundamente dormido no pude resistirme a la tentación: le puse el calcetín en la cabeza, le llamé para que abriera los ojos y, en cuanto lo hizo, le saqué la foto. Por eso tiene cara de sueño. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba intentó arrebatarme la cámara, y creo que la hubiera estrellado contra la pared si no la hubiera mantenido fuera de su alcance.)_

_A partir de ese año, no me resultó muy difícil convencer a vuestro padre para que celebrásemos siempre la Navidad –incluso a pesar del incidente del calcetín y del pequeño empacho que sufrió con los dulces de McGonagall– y, a medida que ibais creciendo y empezasteis a hablar y a ser conscientes de lo que sucedía a vuestro alrededor, cada vez se fue volviendo más y más natural e inevitable celebrar esos días en casa. _

_Era una delicia ver vuestras caritas ilusionadas cuando abríais los regalos; contestar a todas las inocentes preguntas que nos hacíais sobre si los elfos de Papá Noel eran como los domésticos o de alguna clase distinta, o cómo pueden volar sus renos si no tienen alas y él no usa varita; compartir vuestra felicidad al comprobar que los regalos eran exactamente lo que estabais esperando… casi casi, como si Papá Noel fuera adivino… o como si Severus pudiera leeros la mente…_

_El caso es que nos volvimos tan adictos a esas pequeñas alegrías que al final, con los años, casi esperábamos que llegara la Navidad con más ansias que vosotros mismos._

_Y ya que estoy hablando de experiencias vividas a vuestro lado, voy a dirigirme a vosotros uno a uno._

_Severus: _

_¿Qué te puedo decir que no sepas ya? Eres el amor de mi vida, siempre lo has sido. Llevamos juntos desde hace muchos años y no me canso de decirte que te quiero con toda mi alma, que ha sido así prácticamente desde que tengo uso de razón, y que me siento privilegiada por haber podido compartir todo este tiempo contigo. _

_Sabes que estaré ahí para ti siempre que me necesites y que no hace falta que digas nada para que entienda lo que sientes y lo que piensas a cada momento, que veo a través de tu máscara y que puedo leer en ti como si fueras un libro abierto. _

_Por eso, cuando por fin el Ministerio se dignó a reconocer tu valía entregándote una Orden de Merlín (primera clase) hace diez años, me alegré mucho más que si me la hubieran concedido a mí misma. _

_Cierto es que tendrían que habértela dado mucho antes, considerando el tiempo que había pasado desde que acabó la guerra; y además, sospecho que influyó bastante la presión que Harry Potter hizo para que te la concedieran; pero no por eso la merecías menos, y me sentí muy feliz de saber que por fin la habías conseguido. _

_Durante los dos días anteriores a la ceremonia de entrega, aún habías estado más gruñón que de costumbre, refunfuñando por todo y diciendo que ese acto oficial no era nada más que un espectáculo circense destinado al lucimiento del Ministro de Magia, más que al condecorado en sí._

—_Es una fantochada y no pienso presentarme a recoger esa estúpida medalla —soltaste, cruzándote de brazos y con expresión de niño en medio de una rabieta._

—_Oh… ¿en serio? Bueno, como quieras —contesté, afectando indiferencia. _

—_La gente cae en el error de creer que se trata de un honor, pero no lo es. Sólo es propaganda gratuita para ese estúpido de Bagpie, que ve acercarse las elecciones y no quiere perder su puesto de Ministro. _

—_Muy cierto._

—_Otra manera más de conseguir que el Ministerio ocupe de nuevo las portadas de todos los diarios…_

—_Estoy convencida de que tienes razón. _

—…

—…

—_¿Así estás de acuerdo conmigo?_

—_Oh, sí, Severus, desde luego. No vayas a recogerla. Déjales plantados con sus discursitos y sus sonrisas forzadas; que le den la medalla a otro que seguro que no la merecerá tanto, pero que se dejará utilizar para vender diarios…_

—…

—…

—_Sí, será lo mejor._

—_Seguro._

—_Aunque, quizás… teniendo en cuenta que nunca antes me habían reconocido nada…_

—_¿Sí?_

—_Que todos me han despreciado siempre…_

—_¿Mmm?_

—_Y además, creo que ya te habías comprado una túnica de gala para la ocasión, ¿no? Sería una lástima que no pudieras estrenarla…_

—_Ah, bueno… seguro que encontraremos alguna otra cosa que celebrar, por eso no te preocupes, cariño… _

—_Ya… claro._

—…

—_Pienso que… tal vez debería ir a recogerla, al fin y al cabo… aunque sólo sea para poder pasarle la mano por la cara a todo aquel que alguna vez osó criticarme._

—_Oh, mi vida, es una idea excelente —dije, dándote un suave beso en los labios—. Esta misma tarde iré a buscar unos zapatos para Eileen, que es lo único que nos faltaba por comprar. Nym ya tiene los suyos —advertí la pequeña sonrisa asomando a tu amado rostro y añadí—. Y para ti hemos comprado una túnica preciosa; en cuanto la vimos, los tres nos pusimos de acuerdo en que estarías impresionante vestido con ella._

—_Impresionante, ¿eh? —murmuraste— Sabías que acabaría cediendo, ¿a que sí? Te has convertido en una experta manipuladora…_

—_Tuve un buen maestro en el director Dumbledore —repuse—. Sin embargo, no he tenido que manipularte mucho, cielo, siempre he sabido cuánto deseabas esa condecoración—susurré—; aunque puedes estar tranquilo: no se lo diré a nadie._

_Y es que__, en el fondo, todo ese mal humor por la ceremonia eran sólo los nervios que te devoraban. No estabas acostumbrado a que alabasen tus méritos, y la Orden de Merlín representaba para ti todo lo que siempre habías anhelado: el reconocimiento público de que tus muchos sacrificios durante las guerras no habían sido ignorados. _

_Sé que, en el fondo, por más que siempre has sido tan independiente, necesitabas esa especie de absolución pública. Necesitabas saber que la gente era consciente de que estuviste trabajando para el bando de la luz desde que eras prácticamente un crío y que todas las cosas terribles que te viste obligado a hacer las llevaste a cabo sólo porque era tu deber; que no seguían culpándote por crímenes que no tuviste otra opción que cometer. Por eso era tan crucial que te dieran esa condecoración, y por eso estabas tan inquieto el día de la ceremonia._

_Eileen, Nym y yo nos sentamos en primera fila, con nuestros amigos rodeándonos, y esperamos pacientemente a que todo empezara._

_A la hora señalada, apareció el Ministro Bagpie, que dio un discurso breve pero muy elogioso. Eileen consideró que no se había mojado bastante, que debería haberse extendido más en la importancia de tu labor como espía y en la confianza que depositó en ti Dumbledore y a la que tú fuiste inquebrantablemente fiel._

—_Esto es una muestra más de su laxitud a la hora de manejar los asuntos de importancia —aseguró, con el ceño fruncido._

—_Hija, sé que es difícil evitarlo cuando se tienen las ideas tan claras como tú, pero esta es una ceremonia muy importante para tu padre. ¿Podrías dejar la política a un lado por hoy?_

_Me miró algo confusa._

—_Pero mamá…_

—_Es una pesada —susurró Nym._

—_¡Te he oído! —protestó ella._

_Por suerte, en ese momento apareció Harry Potter en el escenario y nuestros hijos volvieron a centrar su atención en lo que ocurría ante ellos._

_Harry también dio su discurso, y sus palabras fueron tan hermosas y emotivas que casi me hicieron llorar. Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala mientras él hablaba, todo el mundo completamente atento a las interesantes cosas que estaba explicando, pero lo que más me gustó a mí fue el final, cuando dijo:_

—… _por último, querría recordaros que los héroes no siempre están a la vista de todos. Hay muchos que permanecen en las sombras, cumpliendo con su cometido bajo la más absoluta discreción, porque su heroicidad no consiste en ser todo sonrisas y amabilidad —esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa irónica, y escuché que Ginny Potter soltaba una risita unos asientos más allá de donde estaba yo, pero no entendí por qué—, sino en trabajar duro y de manera constante, aún en las situaciones más peligrosas, para garantizar la seguridad de los demás._

_Todos aplaudimos fervorosamente tras su intervención. Mucha gente incluso se puso en pie._

—_¿Has visto? Ese es un discurso como está mandado —dijo Eileen—. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir que el Ministro hiciera lo mismo? Es un héroe de la Orden del Fénix, ¡por Merlín!_

_Sonreí ante su vehemencia, pero no pude contestarle nada porque entonces, cuando el eco de los aplausos aún no se había disipado, apareciste tú, tan guapo y elegante con tu túnica nueva, serio, como siempre, pero lleno de orgullo y satisfacción, igual que nosotros, que te apoyábamos desde el pie del escenario, aplaudiendo de nuevo hasta que las manos nos escocieron._

_El Ministro te entregó la condecoración y entonces nos miraste con emoción contenida. Yo tenía abrazados fuertemente a cada uno de nuestros hijos con un brazo, tú elevaste la condecoración hacia donde nos encontrábamos, tragaste saliva y dijiste: "Sin vosotros, esto no tendría ningún valor"._

_Ese fue el detonante, había conseguido dominar mis emociones hasta el momento pero, después de oírte decir eso, no pude evitar ponerme a llorar mientras el público se deshacía en una nueva ovación, entusiasmado. Nym y Eileen se abrazaron más a mí y sentí varias manos dándome palmaditas en la espalda, pero no fue hasta que tú bajaste del escenario y me besaste con ternura que no supe que todo aquello no era sólo un sueño, sino que era muy real._

_En la fiesta posterior te mostraste muy digno todo el tiempo, impostando indiferencia, como si la entrega de la Orden de Merlín no hubiera supuesto nada para ti, pero ese brillo en tus ojos no dejaba lugar a dudas, estabas tan emocionado como tus hijos y yo._

_Harry Potter se acercó a ti, te puso una mano en el hombro y te dedicó una sonrisita satisfecha ante la que soltaste un pequeño gruñido._

—_Dime, Snape, ¿te ha gustado ser la "nueva celebridad" del mundo mágico?_

_Le dirigiste una mirada venenosa a su mano, pero él no la apartó._

—_Ese dudoso honor te lo reservo a ti, Potter, sé que no puedes vivir sin tu preciada fama._

_Harry rió alegremente y me miró a mí._

—_De verdad, Julia, que no entiendo cómo puedes aguantar todavía a Mr. Scrooge, después de tantos años._

_Enarcaste una ceja en su dirección y me abracé a ti._

—_Porque para mí —contesté—, no hay nadie más que él._

—_Cabrón con suerte —soltó, entre risas—. ¡Que haya logrado engañar a alguien para que le soporte incondicionalmente!_

_Pero ya no le escuchaba, y creo que tú tampoco, porque te vi perdido en mis ojos, con esa mirada que siempre me asegura que eres mío más allá de toda duda._

_Nym: _

_Eres emotivo, cariñoso, dulce y de buen corazón. Un auténtico tesoro, y quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti._

_A papá le preocupa que, siendo tan sensible como eres, puedan hacerte daño con facilidad, que aparezca una chica con pocos escrúpulos y se aproveche de ti, o que te enamores perdidamente y no seas correspondido, como ocurrió cuando eras adolescente y suspirabas por Dominique Weasley que, al ser unos años mayor que tú, te consideraba un niño. No sabes cuánto sufrimos entonces por ti, al ver cómo perdías el apetito y tu carácter siempre alegre se volvía taciturno y melancólico. _

_Papá temía que este incidente te cambiase para siempre, que tu personalidad diese un giro irreparable y te amargases a causa de la decepción, pero por dentro eres mucho más fuerte de lo que parece, y lo demostraste al superar tu primer desamor para seguir encarando la vida sin miedo. Y me alegra mucho que fuera así porque, si hay algo que sé de primera mano, es que a veces el amor duele, pero te recompensa con creces. De modo que no temas nunca enamorarte por miedo a que te rompan el corazón, hijo, porque no sabes lo que te puedes estar perdiendo si no lo haces._

_Recuerdo que hubo otra cosa más que te afligió mucho en su día pero que, aunque te resultó difícil al principio, al final conseguiste también superarlo, y fue tener que dejar España y a todos tus amigos atrás para venir a Gran Bretaña e ingresar interno en un colegio, alejado de papá y de mí durante meses, cuando nunca habíais estado tanto tiempo fuera e incluso éramos nosotros quienes os dábamos las clases en casa. _

_¿Sabes? Cuando yo era pequeña tuve algunos problemas para relacionarme con los demás. Al llegar a Hogwarts me esforcé en hacer amigos, porque creía que eso era lo que se esperaba de mí; pero no tenía ningún interés real en conocer a nadie y parecía que cuanto más lo intentaba peor me salía. _

_Después descubrí__ que estaba equivocada: ni Dumbledore ni papá pretendían que hiciera muchos amigos, porque estas cosas no se pueden forzar. En realidad, da igual cuántos tengas, lo que importa es que la amistad que os une sea sincera. _

_Por eso, durante vuestras primeras semanas en el colegio lo pasé bastante mal, me dolió mucho separarme de vosotros y también, como tú, temía que os costara acostumbraros__ al nuevo lugar y hacer buenas amistades. No dejaba de pensar en cómo os iría y, además, os añoraba tanto… necesitaba veros, hablar con vosotros, escuchar vuestras risas y, simplemente, no estabais en casa._

_Las primeras cartas que nos enviaste desde Hogwarts todavía me angustiaron más… te veía tan triste por lo que nos explicabas que se me encogía el corazón cada vez que las leía. Aún recuerdo una de las frases que escribiste que me hizo saltar las lágrimas:_

"…_no me gusta este lugar, hay demasiada gente y aún así estoy solo. Quiero volver a casa."_

_Tengo que confesar que al leer esto estuve a punto de ir a buscarte, quería abrazarte, consolarte, llevarte conmigo… pero papá siempre confió en que acabarías amoldándote, me pidió que esperase, que te diese un poco de tiempo, porque eso era algo que tenías que hacer tú solo y, afortunadamente, como tantas otras veces, él tenía razón._

_Pero me resultó difícil hacerle caso, no podía soportar verte tan infeliz. Incluso le llegué a preguntar a Eileen si creía que había motivos para preocuparnos o si era sólo la fase natural de adaptación._

"_Es sólo morriña, mamá", me contestó ella en su siguiente carta, "durante las clases no puede tener tiempo de añoraros, estoy segura. Lo peor es la hora de las comidas, claro, porque los Weasley están todos en Gryffindor y los Potter también, excepto Albus Severus, que está en Slytherin, de modo que no conoce a nadie de Ravenclaw, como él, y suele comer solo y en silencio. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Con lo que le gusta hablar! Hasta a mí me da pena…_

_Pero después, en los ratos libres, le he visto charlando con James Sirius y Roxanne, así que no te preocupes. Nym es muy sociable, y si yo ya me he empezado a relacionar con varios compañeros –incluso a pesar de lo poco que me importan y de que la mayoría de los estudiantes de nuestro curso son insoportablemente inmaduros–, no dudo de que él pronto habrá hecho amigos dentro de su propia Casa."_

_Su respuesta me dejó algo más tranquila y acabé reuniendo paciencia suficiente para esperar a ver si la cosa mejoraba. Y entonces, un día, llegó una carta tuya diciendo:_

"_Hay un compañero que también ha estado viviendo en España hasta hace poco porque su padre es de allí. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Vivía en nuestra misma ciudad! Incluso le gustaba ir al parque al que íbamos nosotros cuando éramos pequeños, y los dos preferíamos el mismo columpio, el de la derecha, que quedaba un poco más bajo. ¿Verdad que es genial?_

_Leonard es muy simpático y muy hablador, podemos pasarnos toda la tarde charlando. Es una pena que no nos hubiéramos conocido allí. Así habríamos sabido que los dos vendríamos a Hogwarts y habríamos podido hablar de muchas cosas juntos"_

_Al ver que habías congeniado tanto con ese otro niño, por fin pude respirar aliviada y supe que, a partir de ese momento, todo te iría bien._

_Eileen:_

_Te has convertido ya en toda una mujer, pero no importa la edad que tengas ni que llegues a ser la Ministra de Magia algún día, para mí siempre serás mi niña pequeña, aquella que se ponía mis zapatos y se probaba mis ropas ante el espejo intentando parecer mayor, sin fijarse en que le iba todo enorme. Aquella que pretendía pintarse con mi pintalabios y acababa con media cara teñida de carmín. La que, cuando fuimos a ver por primera vez el despacho de papá en el ala de investigación de San Mungo sabía perfectamente por dónde teníamos que ir porque llevaba varios días estudiándose el largo recorrido de idénticos pasillos sobre el plano que nos habían dado._

_Eres fuerte, tenaz e independiente, siempre lo has sido. Pero, a pesar de que tienes una confianza total en tus capacidades, sé que en el fondo estás llena de inseguridades que a veces te hacen vacilar, porque también en eso eres igual que tu padre. Por eso quiero decirte que no debes tener miedo a nada, porque si alguien es capaz de conseguir todo lo que se proponga en la vida, esa eres tú._

_Recuerdo el día que James Sirius y tú rompisteis vuestra relación, después de un par o tres de meses saliendo. No nos dijiste nada, sólo te sentaste a la mesa a la hora de cenar y comiste en silencio, sin prestar atención a la conversación de los demás._

_Al terminar, te levantaste tranquilamente y te fuiste a tu habitación excusándote con que querías practicar unos hechizos para el nuevo curso que se te resistían, pero en cuanto Nym y papá se fueron al salón para seguir hablando, yo me fui escaleras arriba a llamar a tu puerta._

_Tardaste unos segundos en abrir, supongo que necesitabas recomponerte para que no notase que habías estado llorando, pero me temo, cielo, que no hay hechizo de glamour que pueda ocultarle eso a una madre._

—_¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté, cerrando la puerta tras de mí._

_Me miraste como si no supieras de lo que hablaba._

—_No ha pasado nada, ¿qué iba a pasar? —contestaste, sentándote en la cama con aire indiferente._

_Me senté a tu lado y empecé a acariciar tu pelo de manera distraída._

—_Cariño, yo siempre sé cuando os pasa algo —no me mirabas, evitabas encontrar mis ojos, como si así pudieras esconderme la verdad—. No necesito usar legeremancia para saber cuándo Nym y tú estáis preocupados o tristes. Entiendo que aprecias mucho tu independencia y que te gusta resolver por ti misma tus propios problemas, pero has de saber que no tienes por qué pasarlo sola, sea lo que sea lo que te angustie. Yo siempre estaré dispuesta a escucharte y a intentar ayudarte cuando esté en mi mano hacerlo._

_Agachaste la cabeza y miraste al suelo, indecisa. Seguí acariciándote el pelo con dulzura, procurando que el gesto te relajase y te hiciera sentir algo mejor._

—_No… —dijiste, y vacilaste sobre si continuar o no— no hay nada que puedas hacer._

—_Es posible —contesté—, pero a veces, con sólo hablar del problema ya estás un paso más cerca de superarlo. _

_Eso sí que logró hacer que me mirases y vi tanta tristeza en tus ojos que se me encogió el corazón._

—_James y yo hemos roto —soltaste sin pensar, porque era la única manera en que podías confesarlo._

—_Oh, cariño…_

—_Y ahora no sé si le he perdido también como amigo… odiaría que no quisiera volver a dirigirme la palabra, ¿sabes? Yo le aprecio mucho…_

—_Eileen, si James es tan idiota como para terminar vuestra amistad sólo porque vuestra relación no ha salido bien, es que no se merece que seas su amiga._

—_Ya lo sé, pero… —hiciste un gesto con la mano, como para quitarle importancia al asunto— en fin, aparte de eso estoy bien, de verdad, no tienes que preocuparte por mí…_

_Sujeté tu mano izquierda entre las mías y dije:_

—_Ya. No lo dudo, Eileen, pero, ¿sabes? Yo en tu lugar estaría tan triste…_

_Te mordiste el labio inferior y noté que habías empezado a temblar ligeramente._

—_Es que… creía que estábamos bien, creía que… él me conoce, sabe que soy algo… que no soy muy efusiva y eso… no tendría que haberle venido de nuevo, ¿no? Debería estar ya acostumbrado y no… —sacudiste la cabeza— pero no, eso no es justo, es sólo culpa mía. Le dije algo que no tendría que haberle dicho y ahora… ¿y si siempre hago igual, mamá? ¿Y si cada vez que me sienta bien con una persona acabo fastidiándolo todo? ¿Y si no encuentro a nadie que pueda aguantar mi carácter? —Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por tus mejillas, pero creo que no te diste ni cuenta— A veces desearía ser más como Nym y poder mostrar mis sentimientos sin problemas, ser más cariñosa, más… ¿qué voy a hacer, mamá? ¿Qué voy a hacer si nadie me quiere? ¿Si nadie me soporta?_

_Te derrumbaste entre sollozos y te abracé con fuerza, acunándote entre mis brazos como cuando eras pequeña. _

—_Eileen, cielo, sé que a veces da tanto miedo afrontar el futuro que creemos que no seremos capaces de hacerlo; y también sé cuánto cuesta asimilar que los demás sean capaces de amarnos por cómo somos, pero todavía eres muy joven para pensar que nunca encontrarás a un chico adecuado para ti. Estoy segura de que ahí fuera está ese alguien especial esperando a conocerte. Ese que te comprenderá; que sabrá tener en cuenta todos los rasgos de tu personalidad y no se quedará sólo en la superficie; que a pesar de todos tus reparos en exteriorizar tus sentimientos o en mostrar ternura, logrará ver a través de esa máscara que has heredado de papá y que sabes llevar tan bien. Quizá no sea pronto, o puede que sí, no lo sé; pero algún día te enamorarás de alguien y él se enamorará de ti y no habrá fuerza en la tierra capaz de separaros._

_Te apartaste un poco de mí y me miraste a la cara, secándote las lágrimas con una mano._

—_Mamá, por favor… —protestaste, con una minúscula sonrisa— eso es tan romanticoide…_

_Me encogí de hombros, con mi propia sonrisa._

—_Ya me conoces, yo soy así… —te reíste suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza— pero eso no quiere decir que no lo crea de verdad._

_Me miraste con seriedad por unos instantes._

—_Gracias, mamá. Gracias por entenderme, por no juzgarme y por hacerme reír. No sé cómo lo has adivinado, porque ni yo misma lo sabía, pero esto era justamente lo que necesitaba en estos momentos._

—_Ahhh, siempre he tenido ese talento con tu padre: adivinar lo que necesita mejor que él mismo… —contesté, haciéndote reír de nuevo._

_Y ahora, unos años después, me alegro de ver que no estaba equivocada, porque has encontrado en Fred a un compañero fiel y cariñoso, que sabe capear el temporal cuando estás de mal humor y darte todo el amor que precisas aún sin querer admitirlo; que puede ver lo mejor de ti, eso que tanto te empeñas en esconder; y conoce los buenos sentimientos que guardas dentro por más que pretendas ocultarlos._

_O, al menos, más le vale que sea así, ya que como me entere de que te hace desgraciada, va a conocer la furia de los Snape en toda su extensión. _

_Estaría más que dispuesta a tener una pequeña charla con Fred sobre esta y otras cuestiones si no supiera que después no me dirigirías la palabra en dos meses, así que supongo que tendré que confiar en él y en su sentido común._

_Está bien, cariño, ya dejo de ponerme sentimental, pero has de entender que me cuesta desprenderme de mi hijita después de tantos años. Cuando nos dijiste que os estabais planteando ir a vivir juntos, no pude evitar sentirme dividida por dentro: por un lado, me alegré mucho por ti, porque te mereces ser feliz y construir tu propio hogar; y por otro, me sentí muy afligida, porque vi que mi pequeña se había hecho mayor y que pronto te perdería. No volvería a escuchar las charlas filosóficas que solías tener con papá durante los desayunos, ni tendría que poner paz en tus eternas discusiones con tu hermano…_

_¿No podías hacer como la mayoría de jóvenes, que nunca encuentran el momento de emanciparse de sus padres? Pero tú, Eileen, nunca has sido como los demás ni te has dejado influenciar por lo que otros hacen, lo sé. _

_La verdad es que me ha costado un poco acostumbrarme a no tenerte en casa. Sólo espero que el día de la fiesta de nuestro aniversario de bodas no se le ocurra a nadie hablarme del "síndrome del nido vacío", porque no respondo de mis actos. _

_Ya he tenido suficiente con aguantar a Hermione Weasley diciendo que había leído sobre el tema en no sé qué libro de psicología y que allí aseguraba que este bache emocional era más fácil de sobrellevar si adquiría algún tipo de mascota, ¡me gustará saber lo que opina cuando sean Hugo o Rose los que se independicen! Ya tengo ganas de ver qué mascota adquiere ella…_

_Para terminar, que ya va siendo hora, quiero que sepáis el gran apoyo que suponéis para mí en todo momento, incluso en las circunstancias más tristes. _

_Recuerdo cómo os volcasteis todos en mí cuando falleció Aberforth, hace dos años. Fue un golpe muy duro, porque le quería mucho, pero vosotros no dejasteis que me hundiera en el dolor ni permitisteis que pasara ni un minuto sola. Los tres estuvisteis a mi lado todo el tiempo, consolándome y ayudándome a reponerme con infinita paciencia. Fuisteis los pilares que me mantuvieron en pie._

_Pero como tampoco quiero regodearme en las penas, dejemos esto y acabaré ya mi escrito mencionando las ganas terribles que tengo de que llegue el día de la fiesta._

_Todos nuestros amigos han sido invitados y estoy segura de que va a ser memorable. Me emociono como una chiquilla sólo de pensarlo. _

_No habíamos dado una fiesta con tanta gente desde el día de nuestra boda, y estoy algo nerviosa esperando que todo salga bien. Sé que vosotros también estáis impacientes, y confío en que todo vaya como la seda y lo pasemos estupendamente. Yo, al menos, sé que voy a disfrutar de lo lindo. _

_Sólo deseo que vosotros también, porque sois lo único que me importa._


	4. Severus

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, MoonyMarauderGirl, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, AnHi, Bladre MKT, Seyka, Lisscandy, Sayuri Hasekura, charlottealighieri y DeathEaterBlood **por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que leéis sin comentar, porque sé muy bien que a veces las palabras, las muy traidoras, se niegan a salir.

Y muchas gracias también a mi beta, R.

**Disclaimer:**

Julia, Nym y Eileen son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho; pero Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling.

Aún así, del mismo modo que Skármeta decía que "La poesía no es de quién la escribe, sino de quién la necesita", con Severus ocurre lo mismo: él ya no es de Jotaká, sino de todos nosotros ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Severus<strong>

—¿No podríamos escribir algo conjunto?

Julia sonrió con ternura y acarició el cabello de Severus que, sentado ante su escritorio, seguía sin decidirse a empezar a escribir.

—Cielo, hasta nuestra hija ha accedido a redactar su parte, no querrás que piense que te echas atrás a la mínima dificultad. Piensa que tú eres su modelo a seguir…

Severus gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué todos os empeñáis en hacer que hable de mis sentimientos? Ya sabéis que ni soy bueno expresándolos ni me gusta hacerlo…

—El álbum va a quedar precioso y muy emotivo si cada uno ponemos cosas bonitas de los demás. Nym va a mezclar fotografías, dibujos y cosas así intercaladas con nuestros textos; va a ser magnífico, ya lo verás. ¿O es que vas a dejar que todos aportemos nuestro granito de arena menos tú? Además, nadie tiene por qué verlo, es sólo para nosotros.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Me puedes dar tu palabra de que Nym no va a ir enseñándoselo a todo el mundo en la fiesta de aniversario? —Julia guardó silencio—. Me lo imaginaba.

—Severus, si quieres la palabra de alguien, tienes que pedírsela a Nym, no a mí. Y la verdad, no creo que se lo enseñe a nadie, no. Sabe que se juega el cuello si enseña algo en donde tú o Eileen habláis de cosas íntimas. Supongo que recuerdas lo que pasó cuando le quitó su diario personal…

Severus lo recordaba, había tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no reírse ante el gran talento de su hija: con sólo trece años había conseguido teñir de rosa y azul a su hermano de la cabeza a los pies. Severus no sabía de dónde podía haber sacado el hechizo, pero estaba seguro de que no venía en los libros de texto de su curso. Él mismo tuvo que deshacer la magia de su hija, ya que ella se negó en rotundo a hacerlo, incluso bajo amenaza de castigo. Después de eso, Eileen había quemado el diario y jurado que no escribiría nunca otro.

Rememorando esto, Severus suspiró y su mujer, viendo que ya había ganado la partida, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su esposo y presionó sólo un poquito más:

—Oh, vamos, cariño, sólo tienes que explicar algunas anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños y cosas así, les va a encantar leerlo, seguro…

El hombre volvió a gruñir.

—Está bien, haré lo que pueda —refunfuñó, tomando la pluma y hundiéndola en el tintero.

_Supongo que ya imagináis todos cuán difícil me resulta esto. Escribir sobre mis... sentimientos, hablar de ellos, o incluso analizarlos siquiera, nunca se me ha dado bien._

_Merlín, ¡si incluso me he pasado media vida fingiendo que no los tenía! Si no fuera porque me habéis asegurado una y otra vez que nadie que no seamos nosotros mismos podrá leer jamás esta redacción –y, porque, sólo por si acaso, yo mismo me encargaré de poner varios hechizos de protección cuando esté acabado el álbum– no habría accedido jamás a esto. Si lo he hecho es, únicamente, porque me lo has pedido tú, Nym. Sólo tú o tu hermana sois capaces de hacerme cometer una locura semejante, creo que ni siquiera vuestra madre lo conseguiría._

—Oh, yo _sé_ que no lo conseguiría, mi amor, sin ninguna duda. Si no fuera para contentar a los niños, no habrías cogido siquiera esa pluma. Pero no me importa, sabes que te adoro igualmente —susurró Julia junto a su oído con voz cálida, abrazada a su cuello desde la espalda.

—Si sigues susurrándome así, no voy a ser capaz de concentrarme —protestó él, dándole un mordisquito en el brazo.

Julia rió suavemente y besó la nuca de su esposo mientras él volvía a escribir.

_Vosotros tres sois toda mi vida, la única razón de mi existir, y haría cualquier cosa por protegeros, por asegurarme de que estáis bien__ y de que sois felices._

Severus se detuvo de nuevo, con la pluma en alto.

—¿Sabes? Tenías razón, por escrito es mucho más fácil...

—Te lo dije.

—No es ni mucho menos como tener que mirarles a los ojos y decirles todo esto en persona… eso no podría hacerlo, pero de esta manera es casi como si estuviera reflexionando sobre ello interiormente. Empiezo a entender por qué la gente escribe diarios. Creo que deberé tener cuidado, no sea que acabe confesando cosas que no quiero.

—Cariño, no descubriremos nada de ti que no sepamos ya.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Así que crees que lo sabes todo sobre mí? —dijo él, girándose hacia su esposa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sé todo lo que importa —replicó ella.

—Mmm… no estés tan segura de eso —repuso, con aire misterioso—, un hombre siempre tiene secretos. Pero, aunque así fuera…

—Ya… prefieres preservar tu reputación de murciélago, lo sé —Severus le dedicó una mirada amenazadora—. Oh, está bien, mejor me voy, sé cuándo estoy de más, como cuando te pones a cuchichear cosas al oído de tu hija.

—Nosotros no _cuchicheamos_, sólo tenemos conversaciones privadas. Además, creo recordar que tú también _cuchicheas_ con tu hijo...

—Oh, Nym y yo nunca nos decimos nada importante, sólo lo hacemos para demostraros que nosotros también sabemos guardar nuestros secretitos.

Severus rió con sorna.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que Eileen y yo no lo hacemos sólo para poneros nerviosos y que creáis que os ocultamos cosas?

—Oh, ¿eso hacéis? Qué malvados sois, ¡tener Slytherins para esto...! —Julia sonrió ampliamente y besó con ternura los labios de su marido— Sea como sea, mejor te dejo solo para que puedas ordenar mejor tus ideas y puedas escribir sin que te moleste.

—Tú nunca me molestas, Julia —susurró Severus contra los carnosos labios de su mujer.

Julia se estremeció.

—Recuérdame que explore más a fondo ese concepto después, cuando hayas acabado con esto y seamos libres de hacer lo que queramos.

—¿Libres? ¿Insinúas que estamos solos?

—Nym se ha ido a pasar el fin de semana con Hugo y con Lena.

—Oh, Merlín poderoso, ¿estamos los dos solos y me haces perder el tiempo con esta estúpida redacción?

—Tsk, tsk, no te metas con el regalo del niño, lo del álbum ha sido una gran idea.

—Sí, genial, pero, ¿puedo dejarla para más tarde? —dijo, rodeando la cintura de la mujer con sus brazos, pero ella se los apartó.

—No, cielo, lo primero es lo primero.

—Mierda... —gruñó— si al menos Nym pasara más tiempo fuera de casa... pero el chico nos ha salido hogareño.

Aún entre protestas, el hombre volvió a girarse hacia el escritorio y tomó de nuevo la pluma para seguir escribiendo. Suspiró. Se arregló el puño de la camisa. Se rascó la oreja. Volvió a suspirar.

—Cariño —susurró Julia junto a su oído, apiadándose de su desesperación—, simplemente explica alguna anécdota que recuerdes con más claridad, si no se te ocurre ninguna otra cosa.

Le besó la coronilla y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Severus suspiró una última vez, mojó la pluma en el tintero y volvió a escribir.

_Recuerdo que cuando erais aún muy pequeños, hijos, teníais un instinto especial para ponernos en apuros a mamá, a mí, o a los dos a la vez. Como cuando, después de acostaros y comprobar que os habíais dormido del todo, pensábamos que ya éramos libres de ponernos… cariñosos, y de repente aparecíais vosotros para demostrar que en una casa con niños no se puede contar con el lujo de disfrutar de un momento de intimidad. _

_O como cuando aparecíais en nuestro cuarto por la mañana y nos despertabais saltando en nuestra cama sin ningún miramiento, pisando por cualquier sitio, que solía ser precisamente la parte más sensible de mi anatomía, y chillando como locos que os hiciéramos un hueco. Todavía con los ojos pegados, los tímpanos reventados y yo además con la entrepierna dolorida, mamá y yo nos apartábamos un poco para dejar espacio entre los dos y entonces, cuando ya os habíais acomodado, empezaba el implacable interrogatorio. _

"_¿Qué crees que seré cuando sea mayor? ¿Me haré tan alto como tú, papá? ¿Podremos ver un día tu despacho? ¿Cómo os conocisteis mamá y tú? ¿Nos explicas alguna historia de cuando eras profesor? ¿Cómo era la tienda de pociones que tenías en Hogsmeade, mamá?", y así, entre pregunta inocente y pregunta inocente, de vez en cuando nos colabais alguna de respuesta difícil o incómoda que nos ponía en un verdadero aprieto, como en aquella ocasión en que –no debíais tener más de seis años– Nym rozó con un dedo una de las cicatrices de mi torso y dijo:_

—_¿Cómo te has hecho esto? _

—_Se la hizo en la guerra, cariño —contestó mamá._

—_¿Y esta? —preguntó, señalando otra._

—_También —dije yo._

—_¿Y esta? ¿Y esta?_

—_Todas se las hizo allí —repitió Julia._

—_¿Todas? —insistió Nym, observando boquiabierto las líneas blanquecinas de mi piel._

_Asentí levemente con la cabeza._

—_Así es._

—_¿Y te duelen? —intervino entonces Eileen._

—_No físicamente._

—_¿Qué quiere decir "fisamente"? — preguntó de nuevo Nym._

—_Quiere decir que lo que más le duele es el recuerdo —me ayudó mamá._

—_¿Y te las hiciste luchando contra los malos?_

_Esa pregunta me hizo sentir__ mal. Muy mal. ¿Cómo explicarle a mi hijo lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo decirle a esos ojos abiertos de par en par, ansiosos por saber, que su padre había sido partícipe de multitud de atrocidades? Ahora que sois mayores sois capaces de entender los errores de un joven inconsciente como era yo cuando me hice mortífago, pero con sólo seis años y esa inquebrantable admiración por mí que sentíais…_

—_No… en realidad no… —contesté, y su cara de confusión me partió el corazón. _

_Para acabarlo de arreglar, Eileen adoptó esa misma expresión de no entender lo que decía, y los dos me observaron expectantes, deseando que hubiera alguna milagrosa explicación para aclarar esa incomprensible respuesta, intuyendo que ahí se escondía algún oscuro misterio que demostraba que vuestro padre no era el monstruo que esas palabras parecían indicar. Por desgracia, no era así._

—_Nym, Eileen… veréis… la verdad es que… me temo que cuando era muy joven tomé algunas malas decisiones que me llevaron a cometer unos errores terribles…_

—_Que después se pasó el resto de su vida enmendando —intervino mamá—. Antes de que preguntéis, "enmendar" quiere decir "reparar", "pagar". Mirad, en realidad papá sólo luchaba por lo que creía, pero después se dio cuenta de que esas creencias que tenía por verdaderas estaban equivocadas. Todos cometemos fallos —prosiguió, acariciando vuestras mejillas, sonrosadas como manzanas—, es normal, pero hay que saber darse cuenta de cuándo lo hemos hecho mal y procurar reparar nuestros errores siempre que sea posible._

—_¡Papá no se equivoca nunca! —chilló entonces Eileen, con su voz estridente de niña pequeña._

_Se veía tan ofendida que hubiera resultado gracioso si no fuera por el tema que estábamos tratando._

—_Sí, sí que lo hace —dije__, muy serio—. Pero intenta con todas sus fuerzas que eso ocurra cada vez menos._

_Tanto Nym como Eileen parecieron un poco desinflados ante esta declaración, pero entonces Julia dijo, con fingido asombro:_

—_Pero, ¿qué os pasa? ¿Es que acaso creéis que es mejor una persona que no se equivoca nunca que otra que lo hace y corrige su error? ¡Ni hablar! Todos vamos aprendiendo a medida que nos equivocamos, es la única manera de mejorar. Alguien que nunca se ha equivocado no es que sea más listo ni más bueno que los demás, es sólo que ha tenido mucha más suerte; y a alguien con suerte no se le puede admirar, porque sus méritos no son algo que haya conseguido por sí mismo._

_Me sentí enormemente agradecido por su intervención, no habría podido soportar la mirada de decepción que había asomado a vuestros ojos y que su explicación logró disipar; pero aún así, no pude evitar plantearme si no me había vuelto a equivocar de manera terrible, si no había sido un inconsciente formando una familia. _

_¿No era acaso la persona menos indicada para criar a unos niños? ¿Con qué derecho podía intentar inculcaros unos valores que yo mismo tuve que asimilar a la fuerza? _

_Ese incidente me afectó bastante, como también ocurrió el día que decidisteis preguntarme sobre la marca tenebrosa de mi antebrazo, ya muy borrosa, pero todavía visible._

—_¿Cuándo te hiciste ese dibujo? Me da miedo, no me gusta la calavera._

—_Y a mí me da miedo la serpiente. ¿Por qué te pusiste un dibujo tan feo? _

_Preguntas difíciles, preguntas dolorosas que ni podía ni quería contestar._

—_No debéis tener miedo de vuestro padre. Nunca. Eso es sólo un dibujo que ya está casi borrado._

_Julia, siempre a mi lado, inamovible, brindándome todo el apoyo que necesito antes incluso de que llegue a darme cuenta de que lo necesito._

_Lo cierto es, aunque he tratado por todos los medios de ser mejor padre que el mío propio o el de Julia, soy consciente de que sigo sin ser el mejor ejemplo a seguir. Un padre debería ser un modelo a imitar por sus hijos, debería poder hablarles de cualquier momento de su pasado sin avergonzarse, sin desear librarse del mal trago con una mentira que tarde o temprano se acabaría descubriendo. Pero yo soy justamente todo lo contrario a eso, y aún así, de alguna manera, he conseguido tener una familia fantástica. Unos hijos de los que no podría sentirme más orgulloso y una esposa que me quiere mucho más de lo que jamás llegaré a merecer. ¿Cómo es posible?_

Severus dejó la pluma en su soporte y se reclinó hacia atrás en el asiento para frotarse los ojos y el puente de la nariz con dos dedos_._

—No puedo seguir escribiendo —dijo a la soledad de la habitación—. No puedo.

Se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación buscando a su esposa. La encontró leyendo un libro en el salón, sentada en el sofá.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y se estiró en el sofá donde estaba su esposa, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Ella dejó el libro y acarició su cansado rostro con la mano.

—No puedo añadir nada más. No sé cuánto habréis escrito vosotros, pero no soy capaz de seguir. Lo he intentado, Julia, pero me duele demasiado.

—¿Que te duele? —preguntó asombrada— Pero, ¿cómo que…? Mi amor, se supone que ha de ser algo positivo, que tienes que hablar de las cosas buenas, de…

—Yo no soy así, ya lo sabes. No puedo separar lo bueno de lo malo. No soy capaz de pensar en lo afortunado que soy sin recordar lo poco que lo merezco…

Julia suspiró.

—Lo poco que lo mereces… —repitió, con aire frustrado— ay, cielo, ¿seré capaz algún día de convencerte de que todo lo que tienes te lo has ganado a pulso? ¿Que hace años que expiaste todos tus errores y no tienes por qué seguir culpándote por ellos? ¿Que ahora que eres libre y no tienes detrás a un viejo puñetero para hundir una y otra vez su retorcido dedo en tus llagas no es necesario que sigas haciéndolo tú por él?

Aún a su pesar, Severus sonrió débilmente.

—No, no creo que lo consigas… —susurró— ¿sabes? Si me hubieras dicho hace años que un día sería feliz y tendría todo esto habría pensado que estabas loca de remate.

—Bueno, tú siempre has creído que estaba algo mal de la cabeza —bromeó ella.

Severus rió.

—Eso también es verdad. Has de estarlo para haberte enamorado de mí —contestó—. Pero te lo estoy diciendo en serio… si pienso por ejemplo en cuando, con veinte años, entré a trabajar en Hogwarts bajo las miradas hostiles de todos mis colegas profesores; o cuando Harry Potter pisó el colegio por primera vez, trayéndome viejos y dolorosos recuerdos; o cuando el Señor Tenebroso regresó, prometiendo un futuro incierto y oscuro... ¡Merlín! En momentos así, ¿quién hubiera podido vislumbrar nada de esto? Cuando se desató la segunda guerra pensaba que no sobreviviría a ella. Realmente estaba convencido de que acabaría muerto. Mi único deseo era que tú sí vivieras, que salieras adelante sin mí, que consiguieras llevar una vida normal, libre de peligros y mentiras.

—Pero logramos sobrevivir los dos y ya nada de eso importa, Severus. Todo ha quedado atrás…

—Lo sé, pero lo que quiero decir es que no puedo evitar mezclarlo todo, ¿comprendes? No puedo disociarlo. Si pienso en lo bueno que hay en mi vida, me viene a la cabeza todo lo malo, irremediablemente.

—Entiendo… —contestó Julia, pensativa— entonces es mejor que no sigas con la redacción, no quiero que te pongas a darle vueltas a cosas que más vale dejar tranquilas. Y estoy segura de que esa tampoco era la intención de Nym cuando nos pidió que escribiéramos algo —volvió a acariciarle, esta vez, enredando sus dedos en su cabello con suavidad—. Pero dime, cariño… ahora que estamos recordando cosas y pensando en cómo ha ido nuestra vida… ¿qué opinas de cómo han crecido nuestros hijos? ¿No te parece que se han convertido en dos jóvenes maravillosos?

—Oh, ¡por supuesto que sí! —contestó, súbitamente animado—. Los dos son estupendos, tanto, que me siento tentado a creer que quizá no lo he hecho tan mal con ellos como temía, al fin y al cabo. Son muy sagaces y despiertos, siempre se han mostrado ávidos de conocimientos y tienen un gran corazón. Me siento muy orgulloso de ellos. Es curioso porque, físicamente, Nym se parece mucho a mí cuando tenía su edad, pero al mismo tiempo veo tantas diferencias en su aspecto… no es tan flacucho ni tan pálido y carece de ese aire tan deprimente que tenía yo, lo que le hace parecer muy distinto.

—Dilo claramente, Severus: a él se le ve feliz, bien atendido y cuidado. Tú no tuviste esa suerte.

—Cierto, y eso hace que sus facciones, aunque lamentablemente sean como las mías, no resulten tan poco agraciadas en su conjunto como ocurre en mi caso…

Julia rió.

—Oh, Dios, Severus, eres imposible…

—¡Es la verdad! —Se defendió él—. Nym es guapo, es un joven guapo y atractivo.

—¿Y tú no?

—Yo hace mucho tiempo que no soy joven.

La mujer volvió a reír.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Sí, lo sé, pero nunca he sido nada de eso. Ni atractivo ni mucho menos guapo.

—Permíteme que discrepe.

—Discrepa cuanto quieras, pero tu gusto para estas cosas siempre ha sido pésimo y, por tanto, no se puede tener en cuenta —Julia sonrió y él continuó hablando—. Como decía, Nym es un joven que podría considerarse apuesto, pero aún así, no se pavonea de ello, más bien al contrario. Es modesto, atento y considerado, y siempre le acompaña esa extraña alegría… no puedo expresar lo mucho que me complace que sea así.

—Es un gran chico —concordó Julia—, y tan cariñoso… es todo un amor. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando entró aquél pájaro herido por la ventana?

—Claro que me acuerdo, le faltaba un ala, probablemente se la habría arrancado una gaviota en una pelea. Yo quería matarlo y acabar con su sufrimiento, pero él se puso a llorar y a pedirme que no lo hiciera, insistió en que podíamos cuidarlo nosotros y hacer que se pusiera bien. Era demasiado inocente, ¿qué creía que iba a pasar cuando volviéramos a dejarlo en libertad? Con una sola ala no debió durar mucho tiempo, el pobre animal.

—Sólo tenía diez años y sí, era muy inocente. Tienes razón en que el pobre pajarito no hubiera durado mucho en libertad, por eso, cuando un par de semanas después lo soltamos al fin, fui yo la que acabé con él.

Severus la miró con asombro.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—En cuanto los niños se dieron la vuelta. Hubiera terminado en el estómago de algún gato, pisoteado por un transeúnte o atropellado por un coche muggle. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Al menos los niños estuvieron dos semanas cuidándole ilusionados, disfrutaron de la compañía del animalito y se sintieron útiles. Siempre he creído que tener animales ayuda a que los niños sean más generosos, desinteresados y considerados con los demás.

—Creía que para eso estaba Eenie…

—¡No es lo mismo! Qué poca vergüenza tienes, decir eso de Eenie… —Severus rió, socarrón— como te oiga le va a dar un disgusto. Sabes que no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Por eso yo quería una mascota cuando era pequeña…

—Bueno, bueno, ya es tarde para esos reproches… —bromeó Severus.

—… pero tú sólo me compraste aquel sapo viejo y enfermo… eres cruel.

Severus soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, es cierto, ya no me acordaba de aquel sapo. Pues sería viejo y enfermo, pero tú acabaste por cogerle cariño…

—Siempre he tenido debilidad por las almas incomprendidas —se mofó ella.

—Será eso —replicó él, con una mueca—. Creo que incluso le pusiste nombre… aquel bicho duró mucho más de lo que prometía su aspecto, el desgraciado.

—Se llamaba Martin, es cierto —contestó Julia, risueña—, vivió cinco años y era todo un luchador, así que no deberías meterte con él.

—En fin, dejémonos de sapos, ahora estamos hablando de nuestros hijos… Eileen… ¿qué puedo decir de ella? Es la niña de mis ojos, aunque ya sea toda una mujer. Es bonita e inteligente. Tan madura, decidida y llena de energía… tan firme en sus convicciones, tan honesta y noble… Fred no sabe la suerte que ha tenido de que no le maldijera todos los huesos cuando nos dijo que se la iba a llevar de casa. ¿Qué se ha creído ese mocoso de los Weasley? ¡Arrebatarnos así a nuestra pequeña!

—Oh, cariño, yo también me vi tentada de maldecirle, te lo aseguro. Pero se la ve tan feliz con él…

—¿Tú, maldecirle? No, Julia, tú estuviste a punto de arrancarle la cabeza… —se mofó Severus.

—¿Tan melodramática me puse? —repuso ella, algo avergonzada.

—Más aún. Ese chico no sabe lo cerca que ha estado de sufrir toda nuestra rabia en sus carnes… sólo ha pasado un mes, estoy seguro de que no has olvidado cómo te abrazaste a Nym y le hiciste prometer que él no se iría nunca de casa.

—Lo recuerdo, claro que lo recuerdo —admitió ella—. Merlín, ¿qué debió pensar Fred de mí? ¿Eileen se veía muy azorada?

—Un poco, pero no te preocupes, puede superarlo —contestó Severus, con una sonrisa pérfida—. Sin embargo, lo que sí debería preocuparte es que Nym se haya tomado demasiado al pie de la letra lo que le dijiste. Pasa mucho tiempo en casa, dejándonos pocos momentos de intimidad. Uno pensaría que después de veinte años sin ella, nos habíamos ganado poder disfrutarla de nuevo un poquito, pero míranos, estamos aquí solos de manera extraordinaria y en vez de aprovechar el tiempo… —dijo, llevando su mano derecha al lazo que mantenía cerrada la parte delantera de la túnica de su mujer para desatarlo— no hacemos más que perderlo. Se me ocurren algunas ideas que…

—A mí también se me ocurre una idea estupenda —dijo Julia, apartando la mano de su marido con suavidad—. ¿Qué tal si pones todo esto que hemos estado hablando por escrito? ¿No crees que estos recuerdos son la clase de cosas que a Nym y a Eileen les gustaría leer en tu redacción? Puedes añadirlos a lo que habías escrito antes, ya que no sabías qué más poner…

Severus entrecerró los ojos y se incorporó en el sofá para mirar a su mujer de frente.

—Eres una mujer taimada y ladina… —susurró— deberías haber sido Slytherin. Lo has estado planeando todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Por eso me has hecho hablar de los niños…

Julia sonrió y se puso en pie.

—Cuando acabes de ponerlo por escrito —susurró en su oído—, me encontrarás esperándote en la cama… no te olvides de que Nym va a estar fuera tooodo el fin de semana…

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del hombre, y cuando Julia dejó la sala no perdió de vista ni uno solo de los contoneos de sus provocativas caderas.

—¿Por qué no habremos comprado nunca una _vuelapluma_? —Se preguntó y, tras ponerse en pie, se apresuró a ir al despacho para acabar de escribir su redacción.


	5. Ellos

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, MoonyMarauderGirl, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, AnHi, Bladre MKT, Seyka, Lisscandy, Sayuri Hasekura, charlottealighieri y DeathEaterBlood **por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que leéis sin comentar, porque sé muy bien que a veces las palabras, las muy traidoras, se niegan a salir.

Y muchas gracias también a mi beta, R.

**Disclaimer:**

Julia, Nym y Eileen son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho; pero Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling.

Aún así, del mismo modo que Skármeta decía que "La poesía no es de quién la escribe, sino de quién la necesita", con Severus ocurre lo mismo: él ya no es de Jotaká, sino de todos nosotros ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. Ellos<strong>

—¡Revela tu secreto!

«El señor Snape, junto a su esposa Julia y sus hijos Nym y Eileen saludan al señor Potter y le piden que se abstenga de posar sus cuatro ojos en los objetos que no le atañen.»

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Wow! ¡Es genial!

—A ver, pruébalo otra vez.

James volvió a golpear el álbum con su varita.

—¡Revela tu secreto! —repitió, con tono más imperioso, como si infundirle más urgencia a su voz fuera a marcar la diferencia.

«La familia Snape en pleno desea constatar su estupefacción ante el hecho de que una genética como la Potter haya conseguido sobrevivir a través de tantas generaciones.»

—¡Eh, oye! ¿Qué te has creído, estúpido álbum de mierda?

Los otros dos se rieron con ganas y James sólo se enfurruñó más.

—Tiene que ser uno de esos hechizos que insultan al que intenta leerlo… —dijo Roxanne, con aire de entendida.

—No es posible, ¿no ves que se ha dirigido a él en concreto? Le ha llamado cuatroojos y…

—¡Eh!

—Lo siento —dijo Louis, encogiéndose de hombros—, es lo que ha dicho. Y además, te ha llamado "señor Potter".

—Yo sé exactamente lo que es —dijo James, con ojos entrecerrados—. Ya he visto algo así antes. Venid conmigo.

El chico agarró el álbum y los tres salieron de la habitación donde se habían escondido, bajaron las escaleras y volvieron al comedor. James buscó con la mirada entre los presentes hasta encontrar a su padre y se dirigió a él.

—Papá, mira lo que he encontrado…

Severus no se separaba de Julia ni un minuto. Después de tantos años, las cortesías sociales seguían resultándole sumamente incómodas, aún estando entre amigos, por lo que prefería no apartarse de ella, que era quién solía saber cómo entablar conversación con los demás. Una vez más, su mujer resultaba su tabla de salvación.

Ella, por su parte, le tenía agarrado del brazo casi todo el tiempo. Era su manera de infundirle un poco de paciencia y tranquilidad. Sabía perfectamente cuán molesta era toda la situación para él, pero Nym había insistido mucho en que 20 años eran dignos de celebrarse y no habían podido decir que no.

Además, ¿a quién quería engañar? Ella misma estaba entusiasmada con la fiesta. Llevaba días emocionada pensando en todas las personas que iban a acudir: vecinos y compañeros de trabajo con los que mantenían una buena relación; amigos a los que hacía años que no veía, como Calvin y Evelyn, que todavía vivían en Francia e Irlanda, respectivamente; e incluso algunos antiguos conocidos que vendrían desde España, como Mónica, la directora del Museo en el que había trabajado Severus, o Isa y su familia, los vecinos que habían tenido cuando vivían allí.

Cabeza de Puerco lucía magnífica con todos los arreglos que sus hijos habían hecho para la fiesta. Desde que heredaron la taberna de Aberforth, Severus y Julia apenas habían vuelto a poner el pie en el local, porque les traía recuerdos de su viejo amigo y ella se apenaba mucho. Nym, sin embargo, iba allí casi todos los días.

Tenían contratados algunos camareros que se cuidaban del establecimiento y su hijo ejercía de jefe benévolo con ellos. Al chico le encantaba, para disgusto de su padre, que hubiera deseado que aspirase a algo más, siendo un mago con tanto talento como era.

—Es igualito que tú —murmuró Severus, con una mueca de desagrado, viendo al chico apoyado en la barra, totalmente inclinado hacia delante y hablando con una de las camareras con una sonrisa radiante y ojillos brillantes—. Tanto poder como tiene y carece de ambición. Y si no hacemos algo pronto, encima va a acabar enamorado como un tonto de esa chica.

Julia sonrió, estudiando a la joven mulata de ojos verdes y almendrados que charlaba con su hijo.

—Me temo, cariño, que ya es tarde para eso.

Severus miró a Julia con el ceño fruncido y después volvió a mirar al chico, que en esos momentos se estaba riendo por alguna cosa que la camarera había dicho.

—¡Ah, no! Mi hijo no va a flirtear con una vulgar camarera —refunfuñó, dispuesto a ir a hablar con él en ese mismo instante.

Julia le detuvo, estirándole del brazo.

—Oh, vamos, Severus. Deja que el niño viva su vida como prefiera. Eileen, con sus grandes aspiraciones políticas, se basta y se sobra para cumplir todas las expectativas de poder que hubieras podido tener para nuestros hijos. Con eso es más que suficiente, ¿no crees?

—Pero Julia… tú sabes cómo es Eileen: todo lo que se propone, lo consigue. ¿Y si al final logra ser la primera mujer que ocupe el cargo de Ministra de Magia, como es su objetivo? ¡Su hermano no puede dedicarse a servir whiskys de fuego mientras tanto!

—No veo qué hay de malo en ello, es una profesión tan digna como cualquier otra. Además, no sé si va a querer dedicarse siempre a esto, quizá más adelante se decida a hacer otra cosa pero, sea como sea, debemos confiar en él y dejar que elija lo que quiere hacer con su vida —insistió Julia.

—¡Pero se está equivocando! No puedo quedarme sentado viendo cómo tira por la borda su futuro, ¡es mi hijo!

—Y estoy segura de que será muy feliz en él. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

—¿No eres un poco hipócrita diciéndome esto después del drama que le montaste a Eileen cuando dijo que se iba a vivir con Fred Jr.?

—¡Eso es diferente! Te aseguro que si esa camarera intenta alejar a Nym de casa yo misma me encargaré de arrancarle los ojos, pero mientras no se lo quiera llevar…

Severus abrió la boca para replicar, pero una escandalosa y repentina carcajada procedente de la otra punta del comedor interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¡Eh, Snape! —atronó una voz, por encima del ruido de los allí reunidos.

Los cuatro Snapes presentes en la sala miraron hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido, pero al ver que la llamada se dirigía a Severus, Nym y Eileen siguieron a lo suyo. Julia y su marido, en cambio, se miraron el uno a la otra durante unos segundos mientras Harry Potter y su hijo mayor se acercaban a ellos.

—Dime, Snape, ¿no te ha salido un sarpullido al copiar los hechizos de los Merodeadores?

Severus compuso una de sus habituales sonrisas mordaces y se estiró cuán largo era.

—No he _copiado_ nada, Potter. Me he limitado a mejorar unos burdos hechizos infantiles.

—Hechizos infantiles que te pusieron en un pequeño aprieto durante mi tercer curso, según creo recordar —dijo el otro, satisfecho.

—Tonterías. Si no fuera porque Lupin me lo quitó de las manos, no hubiera tardado en averiguar cómo deshacerlos y abrir el mapa. Y ya que estamos con eso… —Severus agarró el álbum que Harry sostenía y se lo quitó sin ningún miramiento— creo que este objeto no os pertenece.

—¡Eh! —gritó Eileen, al ver lo que su padre le había sustraído a Harry— ¡Ese álbum es privado! No podéis leerlo.

—Tranquila, cariño —la calmó Julia, con una sonrisa—. Nadie ha podido abrirlo.

—Nadie que no seamos nosotros podrá abrirlo jamás —confirmó Severus—. Me he encargado de eso.

La chica suspiró aliviada y Harry volvió a reír.

—La verdad es que estoy impresionado —dijo—. No pudiste estudiar ese mapa durante más que unos pocos minutos. ¿Cómo lo has hecho para repetir los hechizos?

Severus sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Acaso crees que estás hablando con uno de esos inútiles principiantes de la Academia de Aurores, Potter?

—A mi padre no hay hechizo que se le resista —dijo Eileen, agarrándose al brazo derecho de Severus y elevando la barbilla con orgullo.

En ese momento, Scorpius Malfoy, que había estado discutiendo muy acaloradamente con Lily Luna sobre Quidditch, tiró sin querer una copa al suelo, la camarera saltó por encima de la barra para recoger los cristales y Nym se giró hacia donde estaban sus padres y su hermana.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis con el álbum? —exclamó y, entrecerrando los ojos, se dirigió hacia el pequeño grupo— Has intentado abrirlo, ¿verdad, James? Eres un capullo, te dije que no lo tocases.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ya sabes, colega, cuando me dicen que no haga algo… no puedo resistirme a hacerlo.

—¡De modo que es cosa tuya! —Le acusó Eileen, indignada.

James la miró, con una sonrisa petulante.

—Sólo quería ver qué decías de mí en tu redacción.

—¿De ti? ¡Ja! No digo nada de ti, no eres un tema de conversación lo suficientemente interesante.

Severus rió entre dientes.

—Me alegro de ver que hay cosas que no cambian nunca. Los Snape y los Potter son como el aceite y el agua.

Harry también se rió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su exprofesor.

—No tanto, Severus, recuerda que estuvimos a punto de ser consuegros.

—Gracias a Merlín que mi hija tiene mejor juicio que eso.

—A mi hijo, en cambio, más le vale guardarse las orejas, no sea que a su suegro le dé por cortárselas en un arranque de mal humor… –intervino George Weasley, tocándose su propia oreja partida mientras detrás suyo James le sacaba la lengua a Eileen en un gesto infantil que la hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

Fred sujetó los hombros de la joven desde atrás, en un gesto posesivo.

—Jamie, más te vale alejar tus zarpas de mi chica si no quieres que te haga un tatuaje de mi puño en la cara —dijo, en tono jocoso.

Otra pareja más se acercó al pequeño grupo reunido, eran Hermione y Ron.

—Severus, no puedo creerlo —dijo ella, con aire asombrado—, el otro día estábamos mirando algunas fotos y salieron las que nos hicimos en vuestra boda, y te aseguro que no pareces haber envejecido ni una sola hora después de todos estos años. Está claro que la vida de casado te sienta bien —concluyó, guiñándole un ojo.

—Oh, seguro que alguien como él sabe elaborar algún filtro de vida eterna o algo por el estilo —se burló Harry.

—Desde luego, existen varios tipos de pociones rejuvenecedoras, Potter. Si te hubieras dedicado a estudiar la asignatura cuando estabas en el colegio en vez de distraerte siempre pensando cuál sería tu siguiente infracción a perpetrar, quizá ahora tendrías esta básica noción bien asumida. Sin embargo, respondiendo a tu velada pregunta: no, no consumo ningún brebaje de ese tipo.

—¿Y ahora quién se atreve a preguntarle si se tiñe el pelo para ocultar las canas? —bromeó Ron, entre susurros.

—Al menos, yo todavía conservo TODO mi pelo —puntualizó Severus, lanzándole una amenazadora mirada.

Ron tragó saliva y se llevó la mano a las prominentes entradas que clareaban sus sienes.

—Eso es por culpa del estrés del trabajo —se defendió—, mi medimago me dijo que era por pensar mucho.

Severus hizo una mueca desagradable y dijo:

—¿De verdad quieres que conteste a esa afirmación, Weasley?

Hermione decidió que debía sacar a su marido del aprieto, por lo que se acercó un poco más a su exprofesor y dijo, entusiasmada:

—Me han encantado los regalos que os habéis hecho, ¿sabéis? El retrato mágico de los cuatro que le has regalado a Julia es un detalle precioso, Severus.

—No es sólo un simple retrato mágico —la corrigió él—, sino que está hechizado con _sempreternis_.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Hermione— ¡Qué romántico! —Severus gruñó al oírla decir esto, pero Ron puso cara de no entender nada— Es un encantamiento de duración eterna —le aclaró su esposa—, así que el retrato es indestructible, ni el fuego, ni el agua ni ningún otro desastre natural pueden afectarle, ni siquiera puede ser destruido con magia. Perdurará durante siglos y siglos y la familia estará unida en él para siempre. Es tan bonito… ¡yo quiero que nos hagamos uno de esos!

—Espero que no sean muy caros —dijo Ron, ganándose una mirada asesina de Hermione.

—¿Y a ti que te ha regalado tu esposa? —Le preguntó Harry a Severus.

El hombre se puso muy tieso y dijo, con altivez:

—Julia no podría haberme hecho un regalo mejor. Ha programado un viaje para los dos por la mítica Ruta de las Pociones, la expedición que todo pocionista que se precie debe hacer alguna vez en la vida y que siempre he deseado hacer, pero nunca había podido; primero, por la amenaza de Voldemort planeando sobre todos; y después, porque los niños eran pequeños y no era aconsejable llevarlos, ya que algunos de los lugares que visitaremos pueden ser algo peligrosos.

—¿Para qué vais a ir de viaje a lugares peligrosos? —preguntó Harry, extrañado— ¿Es que echas de menos la emociones fuertes?

—Oh, Harry —intervino Hermione, con tono ligeramente reprobador—, en los lugares más remotos y peligrosos es donde se encuentran los ingredientes más preciados. Apuesto a que incluso podréis conseguir bilis de archidéfalo sin adulterar.

—Desde luego, esa es una de mis prioridades en este viaje —confirmó Severus.

—Además del aliciente de poder practicar mucho sexo en lugares exóticos —dijo Julia, con una sonrisa enorme, mirada traviesa y ningún tipo de tapujo.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se rieron por lo bajo; Eileen resopló; Nym sonrió ampliamente y Severus se quedó de piedra y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la desinhibida respuesta de su esposa pero, en ese preciso instante, como si hubiera acudido a rescatarle de su incomodidad, la camarera mulata subió la música a todo volumen, se puso de pie sobre la barra y, lanzándose un sonorus a la garganta, gritó:

—¡Hora del baileeeeee! —Y, para confirmar sus palabras, se puso a menear las caderas allí mismo al ritmo de la música.

—¿A que es fantástica? —dijo Nym, embobado.

Eileen puso los ojos en blanco y Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿Tiene que contornearse así sobre la barra? Esto no es una discoteca… ¿quién le ha dicho que podía…?

—Oh, vamos, no seas gruñón —le interrumpió Julia, estirándole del brazo para llevarle al centro del bar, donde no habían tardado en juntarse dos o tres parejas para bailar—, mueve esos huesitos tuyos de esa manera que tanto me gusta.

—Hay demasiada gente aquí, Julia —bromeó él—, no creo que sea muy apropiado desnudarse delante de todos…

La mujer soltó una carcajada.

—Bien, pues muévelos de _esa otra_ manera que también me gusta —dijo.

—Ah, ¡que quieres que baile contigo! Sólo tenías que decirlo… qué manera más retorcida de pedir las cosas tenéis las mujeres —se burló Severus, apretándose más contra ella para bailar muy juntos.

Y, mientras Julia todavía reía, él la empezó a llevar con movimientos ágiles y fluidos por toda la pista, contrarrestando con habilidad la poca destreza de ella y deslizándola entre las demás parejas con elegancia.

—¿Verdad que es bonito? —dijo Nym.

Su hermana le miró un segundo y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, Fred —dijo, agarrando al chico por el brazo—. Necesito beber algo.

Nym les siguió para volver a hablar con la camarera, que continuaba sirviendo copas sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música. Cuando se le acercó, la chica le dirigió una rápida mirada con sus hermosos ojos de gata y una pequeñísima sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—¿Quieres bailar, Alisha? —Le preguntó.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo —dijo ella, en tono de burla.

—¿Quieres bailar _conmigo_? —insistió él.

—¡Ah, bueno, eso es otra cosa muy distinta! —dijo y le miró de arriba abajo con gesto evaluador— Sí, creo que sí quiero, Nym. ¿Pero qué piensas que opinarán todos los clientes sedientos que están esperando por sus bebidas?

—No son clientes, son invitados, y pueden atenderles Tom o Darlene… vamos, baila conmigo.

La chica no se hizo de rogar más y se bajó de la barra tomando la mano del joven. Se situaron justo en medio de la improvisada pista; Alisha moviendo sus sinuosas curvas y volviendo loco al muchacho, que no tenía suficientes ojos para mirarla ni manos para tocarla; y él moviéndose sólo lo justo para que no pareciera que se había quedado petrificado contemplándola.

—Merlín, me quemo sólo de verte —susurró Nym en el oído de ella, mientras sus manos se adherían a sus caderas como el hierro al imán—, eres fuego puro.

—Y aún no has visto nada —le tentó la joven, con tono sensual.

Ante esta provocación, Nym dio un mal paso hacia atrás y chocó de espaldas con otra persona que estaba bailando en ese momento.

—¡Eh, mira por donde vas, torpe! —Le dijo Teddy, en tono jocoso— Ya veo que estar con una chica guapa te hace perder facultades…

—Teddy, déjale tranquilo… —le reprendió Victoire— ¿ves? Ya se ha puesto colorado, el pobre.

—No es difícil conseguir eso —dijo Eileen, que estaba bailando con Fred—. Se pone rojo enseguida.

Alisha rodeó el cuello de Nym con sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se ruborizase de nuevo.

—Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él —comentó, provocando una enorme sonrisa en el colorado rostro del chico.

Severus, unos metros más allá, frunció el ceño al ver el gesto cariñoso de la joven.

—Le está haciendo carantoñas —refunfuñó.

—Sí, ¿no es estupendo? Parece que también está interesada en él…

—¿Estupendo? No, no lo es. Como tampoco es estupendo que ese pelirrojo esté con nuestra hija.

—Sin embargo, siempre es mejor un Weasley que un Potter, ¿no, señor Snape? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos se giraron para observar a un sonriente Albus Severus, que bailaba a su lado junto a Rose Weasley.

—Tú lo has dicho, muchacho, y nunca me cansaré de repetirlo —dijo Severus—. Aunque tú tienes más cabeza que tus hermanos y tu padre juntos, eso también tengo que admitirlo.

Albus Severus soltó una alegre carcajada y siguió bailando, y entonces apareció Eileen arrastrando por el brazo a su hermano, que de pronto parecía bastante malhumorado.

—Papá, mamá… —dijo la joven, abriendo las manos en un gesto amplio— hace días que habíamos acordado que hoy bailaríamos con vosotros, como hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños. Así que, aquí estamos…

—Lo has hecho expresamente —protestó Nym—, podíamos bailar en cualquier momento con ellos y has tenido que decidirte justo ahora que la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante con Alisha…

—Oh, Nym, cariño, no te preocupes, sigue bailando con ella, ya…

—¡Ni hablar! —intervino Severus, satisfecho de alejarle de la peligrosa camarera por unos instantes— Esa ha sido una idea excelente, hija. Nym, baila con tu madre. Eileen, tú conmigo.

A regañadientes, Nym sujetó a su madre por la cintura y se puso a bailar con ella.

—Lo siento, mamá. Sabes que estoy encantado de bailar contigo, ¡si es que encima fue idea mía, no suya, y ahora papá la ha felicitado a ella por su gran ocurrencia! Pero es que Eileen ha escogido el peor momento adrede…

—Tranquilo, hijo, ya sé cómo le gusta a tu hermana fastidiarte un poco de vez en cuando; y no dudo ni por un instante que la idea de bailar con nosotros fuera tuya. Hagamos una cosa: bailamos un par de canciones y después sacaré a Calvin a la pista, que hace unos minutos me lo ha pedido pero tu padre no le ha dejado. Claro, que también es cierto que no se ha cortado ni un pelo en decirme delante de papá que si algún día me cansaba de él estaría más que dispuesto a acogerme en sus brazos.

Nym se rió ante esta declaración.

—¡Qué valor! —dijo, haciendo sonreír a su madre.

—No hay que tenérselo en cuenta —le excusó Julia—, desde que se ha divorciado, el pobre se siente un poco solo… pero volviendo al tema de Alisha, piensa una cosa, hijo: si después de pasar este rato conmigo ella no se ha cansado de esperar para bailar contigo, es que le gustas de verdad.

El rostro de Nym se iluminó.

—Eso es cierto, es como una especie de prueba, ¿no? —Julia asintió— ¿Te gusta, mamá? ¿Te gusta Alisha?

—Sí, cielo, me gusta. Pero, de todos modos, es a ti a quien tiene que gustarte. Sabes que confío en tu criterio.

—No creo que papá piense lo mismo. Seguro que la considera "inadecuada" para mí.

Julia rió.

—A tu padre ya me encargo yo de contentarle —repuso, guiñándole un ojo a su hijo—. Eso sí, no tengas prisa por irte de casa, ¿eh?

Nym rió alegremente y empezó a bailar con más ánimos, arrastrando con torpeza a su madre por toda la pista mientras su padre y su hermana les seguían de cerca con porte elegante y actitud altanera.

—Nosotros nunca bailaremos tan bien como ellos, ¿verdad? —dijo Nym, riendo.

—Me temo que no, hijo. Me temo que no. Cuando bailo con tu padre consigo parecer menos torpe sólo gracias a que él es tan hábil, pero sin él estoy completamente perdida.

Nym soltó una escandalosa carcajada mientras Severus y Eileen negaban con la cabeza, escandalizados y divertidos a un tiempo por la tosquedad de sus movimientos; los invitados, sonrientes, les contemplaron deambular, preguntándose cómo era posible que los cuatro, siendo tan diferentes, pudieran llevarse tan bien.

Y lentamente, a medida que la tarde se oscurecía en el exterior para dar paso a la noche, en el Cabeza de Puerco, rodeados de sus amigos y seres queridos, los Snape siguieron disfrutando de la animada velada mucho más de lo que ninguno de ellos habría podido anticipar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong>

Bueno, ahora sí que sí. Ahora sí que ha acabado la historia y no queda más por explicar.

Hemos dejado a Nym en buenas manos... o al menos en unas manos fogosas que le vuelven completamente loco y que esperemos que sepan tratarle como merece; Eileen se ha establecido con Fred (que sé de buena tinta que es un buen chico y perfectísimo para ella); y Julia y Severus siguen más unidos que nunca.

Creo que es un buen final, un final feliz para ellos, que se lo merecen tanto, ¿no os parece? ;)

Me encantará, como siempre, conocer vuestra opinión, y más ahora que ya puedo dar por concluida por fin la trilogía de Julia y Severus.

Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta aventura :)


End file.
